Healing For Our Broken Souls
by MHellody
Summary: Heartbroken, rundown, the feeling of hopelessness. The recent death of Beth throws Rick's group for a loop, some spiraling into depression, resulting in tattered relationships. Carol reaches out to Daryl, hoping to break down walls between them. How will they react to suddenly ending up in new territory where the illusion of safety, becomes reality? Caryl love, smut & drama
1. Prologue

**Hello!  
><strong>**Welcome one, welcome all to my very first fanfiction, Evaarrr!  
>While i am no stranger to this site, I am very new in the sense that this will be my very first post to this site, so i will be learning as i go.<br>That being the said, I ask that you please keep an open mind, and go easy on me. Let's grow together, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead and it's characters are sadly not mine to own. **

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

><p>She dropped to her knees in total submission the second the door closed shut behind her.<p>

The sobs that escaped her, crippled her entire being, and she finally surrendered to the emotions she'd been containing for weeks, until this very moment of solitude. Carol, under any other circumstance, wouldn't have allowed this moment of vulnerability to happen, but everyone was finally alone. Really alone. They had their own houses.  
>A place to call their own...<p>

All of their heads were still trying to wrap around the fact that they had just suffered the loss of yet another loved one. Now they all had somehow stumbled upon this sanctuary that offered an individual roof over their heads. Running water, to splash their faces with when emotions ran too deep, let alone shower with.

It was too much.

They had all met with the man named Douglas one-on-one to relay their own versions of their personal journey through this new world thus far. He was trying to see how they would each fit in to this community. It was an all day process, and really quite exhausting, but after meeting with each of the group, seemingly satisfied; he had asked them to bed down together for a night in a temporary housing so he could figure out living arrangements.

They all seemed to be sharing the same feelings and, or sentiments. Apprehension, disbelief, fear, wonderment, excitement. At some point it flashed across all their features whether they tried to hide it or not.

Sleep hadn't been an option that night.

It had been so long.

So long since any of them had felt any semblance of safety. So long since they allowed themselves to relax in this brutal apocalypse that was now the life they knew. Every single day they were constantly fighting to survive, struggling. But looking around this place, this habitat of peace, there seemed to be a lack of concern among these people as to the struggles the outside life had to offer. There was an air of calm that was immediate upon arrival, and it had them all on edge, afraid to entertain the thought if this was what they'd been searching for all along.

When they were huddled together in the quaint living room of this temporary house used for new recruits apparently, Rick had voiced his doubts and concerns like she knew he would, opening an endless discussion among the family of survivors of skepticism and fears, which dragged on into the night. He emphasized to everyone how hard it was to trust, a dark look falling across some of the men's features at that moment, obviously re-living a dreadful memory. _"In this new world, you never know people's real intentions" _he iterated, and she couldn't really blame him.

Not after Terminus. After the hospital.

After much debate, it was decided they would go with the flow of things for now, but fiercely keep their guards up, and try to gather as much information as they could. Although, as much as they wanted to put him into question, this Douglas man seemed real genuine, and showed to have a sincere love for his people and community here.

Here at the Alexandria Safe Zone.

The next day brought something they hadn't allowed themselves to feel in a long while; a flicker of hope.

Douglas had arrived in the morning encouraging them to grab breakfast at an abandoned bank that they were using sort of like a mess hall. It was back towards the main streets where all the community activity was held. And then he told them something that they all had to, mentally, do a double-take.

Three readily available houses.

Which would mean four to a home.

Houses? As in...Four walls and a roof? A dedicated place to sleep? The feeling of safety? But more importantly. Running water...Sometimes hot.

She didn't mean to.

She really didn't. But the minute she heard those words, Carol felt familiar warmth pull in her chest, right where her heart used to reside. She was starting to fall in love. Her mind went into overdrive imagining all the things she only saw in her dreams involving living in a home; now with the possibility of coming true.

The separations of the group kind of went without saying. Already being understood, as some of the bonds between the few began forming gradually along their travels on the road.

Rick, baby Judith, and Carl would be taking the first house; a lovely little ranch style home. Michonne joining them after Carl suggesting he enjoyed her company, and it already being understood that she had undoubtedly formed a bond with baby Judith. They all shared a hidden smirk though, and Glenn even openly winking at Rick, as they had all been witness to the small spark forming between the warrior princess, and their fearless leader.

The next house would consist of Abraham, Rosita, Tara, and Eugene much to Rosita's irritance. As much as Rosita didn't give a flying fuck as to who spectated their copulating, she was getting real tired of looking into Eugene's eyes over Abraham's shoulder as they gallivanted on. Tara, however, being witness to what goes on, promised to keep him in check if they were to all be under one roof. Rosita smiled at that, placing her arm around the other girl's shoulder as they sauntered into their new pad.

Tyreese and Sasha, not wanting to be apart from family took to a house together, followed by Father Gabriel. Noah, being the newer member of the group was reluctant to even share a home with anyone, not exactly being on the same comfort level as everyone else had been. But with not much of a choice, and nowhere else to go he ended up choosing Tyreese, Sasha, and Gabriel.

Everyone was piling into their respective homes.

Thus leaving Glenn, Maggie, herself...and...

"Come on, let's see the inside!" Glenn's excited voice interrupted Carol's train of thought and she watched him excitedly pulling Maggie along after him. His elation was infectious, and she silently thanked him for unknowingly pulling her from the dark path her thoughts were headed. He was practically skipping up the steps, Maggie laughing nervously behind him. It was a welcome sight after such a long period of gloom, that Carol couldn't stop the smile gently pulling at the corners of her lips. She found herself hot on their heels just as eager to see the inside.

It was a Dutch colonial type house, much like the one Abraham, and Rosita had chosen, with a spacious front porch along the length of it. There was nothing special to it, and pre-apocalypse it would have just been another house she'd pass by without giving a second glance to, but Carol decided upon looking at it with these new born eyes, that it was the most beautiful home she could ever imagine residing in, no matter what the inside, or out, looked like. Ironically enough, there were three bedrooms; catering to them perfectly. After Maggie and Glenn claimed their room on the second floor in the far back end of the hallway, Carol decided on the one directly across from it for herself. Her hand on the doorknob to the bedroom, she was about to head inside when Glenn's voice from behind stopped her.

"Carol, want to come to the cafeteria with us? We're going to go check it out." Glenn asked a little bit of hope in his eyes, his wife silently watching her with a sad expression.

Carol inwardly sighed. "That's alright, I think I'm going to get settled in before I check things out." she smiled, hoping the younger man would leave it at that.  
>It's not that she was trying to push anyone away, but...They were all walking on pins and needles around her after the<em> incident<em> that occurred almost a week back, and she really just needed a moment to breathe, away from the constant check-ins everyone was doing to see if she was okay.

"Alright...Don't be too long." he hesitated, and they walked back down the stairs towards the front door. Carol watched them descend the steps, and waited till she heard the front door close shut to signal she was alone. Closing her eyes for a moment and letting a deep shaky breath she hadn't been aware she was holding in escape her lips, she turned around and finally walked into her bedroom.

She immediately leaned back against the door letting her backpack slide off her shoulder, and fall with an audible thud hitting the floor.

Alone.

She was finally alone.

And that's how she ended up slumped over on her knees, sobbing into her hands on the floor.

She cried, allowing her body to be absorbed by the pain, both mentally and physically, she had been pushing away for weeks, maybe more. The sorrow she had buried deep in her bones. The anguish she encompassed in her soul. So many things she had left to deal with, that she ignored for as long as she could. So much to mourn that was pushed aside just to keep one foot moving in front of the other.

She cried, and cried, and cried not even knowing what emotion to deal with first as they all assaulted her at once. The hot tears poured from her eyelashes faster and with more force than she could handle, making her body tremble with the effort. Her lungs were struggling to pull in the deep gasps, and she banged her fists against the floor a couple times trying to relieve some of this negative energy. She was crying for herself, but also, she was crying for _him_, probably even more so than herself. She was in such a dark place on that floor at that very moment that she hadn't even heard the creaking of footsteps in the hallway.

"...Carol?"

Her entire body froze, and she stopped breathing.

_Oh no no, not now, not now please. _

But she knew she was caught. The last person she needed to find her in such a state of mental collapse had just knocked on her door. She hadn't even considered that he could have silently followed them all into the house. Didn't even consider that he would even be residing in said house, as ridiculous as that sounded. She was too caught up in her grief that she had actually forgotten about him, even though he was the biggest cause right now of her misery.

Daryl...

* * *

><p>He strayed behind, like he usually does, taking in the scene with cautious eyes. Groups were silently determined, knowing looks exchanged between some, and confirming nods of acceptance to new roommates. He was feeling a hesitant nervous energy crawling through him, as he was beginning to understand his situation, and started chewing on his thumbnail.<p>

As close as he was to Rick, he couldn't go with him feeling like a bit of an intrusion to the family atmosphere there; and Michonne being part of that new development completed the household, so that was out.

He definitely didn't have the time or patience to be subjected to Abraham and Rosita's nightly escapades not to mention not even feeling close to any member in that group in particular in the first place, so that was out.

He didn't mind going with Tyreese, and Sasha except for the fact that lately, he had been getting a little aggravated with the gentle giant. Daryl had taken _very_ particular notice to how close he had become to someone very important to him. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. So as far as he was concerned, that was out.

He entertained the thought of sleeping on the floor, or couch in any of the houses making himself a fifth wheel since all of the bedrooms would surely be occupied. But...with the temptation of there even being a bed of his own in the last house, as opposed to choosing hardwood floor was resonating loud in his head.  
>It doesn't always happen, but this time rationality won.<p>

Everyone was piling into their new abodes all with reserved excitement. Glenn had turned around briefly making eye contact with him, and nodded understanding that he'll be joining them. Daryl nodded back, confirming their unspoken agreement. The girls hadn't noticed.

If he wasn't nervous before, he was definitely shitting his pants now, and started sweating profusely. Shifting from one leg to the other, he glanced up from beneath his long bangs and stared at the back of the figure that was putting him on-edge. They'd been avoiding each other, much to his dismay. This was all new to him. How they carefully tread around each other dodging interaction that wasn't especially needed. He hated this. He had to fix it. It was his fault anyway, and he knew it. Maybe now that they'd be under one roof together, he'd have his chance...Naw, not maybe. He would definitely fix this. It was time.

So, mind made up he silently followed after his three new roommates to get settled into whatever this was they were all getting themselves into.

The inside seemed cozy enough, no complaints on his part. The place was already furnished with an inviting looking beige couch in the living room, a fireplace resting in front of it, plush carpet that he already imagined his feet sinking into. Kitchen had the usual appliances one would normally find in a kitchen, complete with a gas top stove, not bad. Long dining room table accompanied with six chairs for a nice family meal.

_Whatever_

It had a roof, four walls, and a pot to piss in, that's really all he cared about. He didn't want to get terribly comfortable here.

As he was checking out the downstairs, everyone had already moved upstairs already claiming their bedrooms he assumed. About to ascend the stairs, Maggie and Glenn came bounding back down. Confusion must have shown on his face, because Glenn was already answering his unasked question.

"We're going to go check out the cafeteria, and whatever else they have going on in the main streets before we get comfortable. You should join us." He said.

Daryl paused for a minute, actually debating whether he should or not. He glanced towards the stairs knowing what was on the second floor. "Maybe in a bit."

Glenn patted him on the shoulder nodding, a look across his face of either sympathy, or pity he wasn't sure, and they walked out the front door.

He sighed once they were gone, and was about to ascend the steps when a dreadful sound reached his ears freezing him to his spot. He had heard this sound more than enough times to know that he absolutely hated it, and would do almost anything in his power to make it go away, especially when it was coming from her.

She was crying.

But this was different than any crying he's heard from her in the past. It sounded raw, painful, unrestrained. It wrapped around his heart, and squeezed until he was sweating, and breathing heavy. He decided it was the worst sound of all, and found himself taking the steps two at a time to reach her. His clunky footfalls would have surely alerted her to his presence by now, but it seemed she was all too consumed.

He thought of just busting the door down, kicking it with brute force not even sure if it was locked, just wanting desperately to be there for her, but he thought better of it. Hand risen in position to knock, he faltered. They hadn't exactly been on speaking terms. Haven't had a conversation consisting more than a few words in almost a week, and he really didn't think she'd be exactly thrilled to see him, especially in such a broken state. What would he say?

But as another woeful sob shattered the air, he knocked as gently as he could needing to put a stop to it.

"...Carol?"

* * *

><p><strong>...I don't like describing houses.<strong>

**Next chapter to follow soon, stay tuned!**

**~Hellody**


	2. The Altercation

**A/N:  
>-I am not a Beth fan nor do I support the pairing of Bethyl, but I do have respect for her character. I am aware of all ships and do not condone bashing of anyone's preference. I am however, a believer that whatever transpired between Beth, and Daryl was more of a familial flare; a little sister sort of deal.<br>-This fanfic i provide for you is purely for fun, and i do not claim in any way shape or form to know what the hell I am doing when it comes to keeping things in character lol. (especially this being my first fanfic to write ever) This is simply my version of what I like to imagine the show continuing with. So that being said there will probably be some OOC from this point onwards depending on how you see it, but like i said before, i encourage you to keep an open mind, and just have fun with me :)  
>-Carol's been too mellow for my liking lately, so i decided to light a fire up her ass in this chapter.<strong>

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead and its characters are sadly not mine to own. Only Clyde.**

* * *

><p>What had happened?<p>

It had been the question she found herself asking since their recent funeral outside the church.

Beth...

The youngest of the Greene girls; innocence of their group. The little blonde seraph sent to soothe their souls with her angelic voice. She had met her fate just hours ago in front of her very eyes. It shouldn't have happened. But it did, and they were all struggling to pull it together, her beloved sister, Maggie, being inconsolable.  
>However, as they all gathered together in this time of grief, there was something that didn't sit right with her. Didn't feel right. Yes, they were all visibly distraught, and she felt terrible for thinking this way, but <em>he<em> was just a little bit more so than would be appropriate.

Maybe it was nothing, she thought, and convinced herself of that. But then more days were going by, and while others were starting to balance out a little more, he seemed to be getting worse, instead of better. Drawing into himself the way he would in the past. Secluding himself more from the group. Staying out longer during hunts alone, and coming back with even less, eyes red, hair disheveled as if he'd been pulling at it relentlessly, and evidence of tear stains. He was lashing out at anyone to come near him with an anger so deep he almost had to be restrained. Couldn't even talk to him.

This wasn't the man she knew. Wasn't the person she had become so close to over the years, her best friend. The man she would torment herself in secret over the bewildering feelings he would awake inside her.

Daryl...Her Daryl...

This wasn't him.

Day after day, she would witness this darkness consuming him ever so slowly, and she couldn't keep suppressing this feeling that was startling to bubble inside her. She knew what it was, and was disgusted with herself to even entertain the thought of it, but...The way he was acting...

She was jealous.

What had happened between him and Beth?

One day, they had set up camp in a cottage in the woods much like the one she and Tyreese had stumbled upon running into that snake of a man, Martin, from Terminus. The group was scattered around their bonfire outside, just enjoying each other's company as the sun was beginning to set littering the sky with its lovely purples, pinks, and orange streaks. The atmosphere was comfortable, and idle conversation drifted among them, some eating their dinner of snack bars, or just staring into the flames contentedly.

Carol however, couldn't sit still, and kept looking around and staring off into the trees. Her better half was missing once again, but he hadn't mentioned anything about going for a hunt this time. Meaning he was off again lamenting by himself, in the darkness.  
>She couldn't let that be.<p>

"Where's Daryl?" she asked aimlessly, directing the question towards anyone, hoping someone would know. Didn't matter who.

They all looked around at each other as if just noticing his absence. This irked her a bit. Was she the only one that worried about him?

"Actually, I saw him not too long ago slip away into the trees behind the cabin. He looked like he needed to get away." said the brave soul, ducking her head suddenly feeling guilty about not saying anything.

Carol smiled gratefully in Tara's direction, and stood carefully on wobbly legs wincing at the pain that shot through the right side of her body. She put her hand up to stop Tyreese as he began to step forward to help her silently conveying the message to him, and to everyone as they looked at her. She was going alone. She needed her time alone with the brooding hunter.  
>Tyreese nodded understanding, and let her pass, as she stepped over Michonne's legs and began her trek around the back of the cabin, and through the trees hunting her prey. She swallowed a large lump in her throat that seemed to drop to the pit of her stomach.<p>

She had a bad feeling this time.

Daryl's feet felt as if he had cinder-blocks tied to them. Carrying himself was the hardest part of this grieving process.

When would it end?

He felt as if the tears would never stop coming. Why the fuck was he allowing himself to be so weak, crying like a god damn pussy under the cover of darkness! He was actually weeping now, as he let his dismal thoughts wash over him as they had been the past few days, however long it's been since her death. His footsteps were slowing considerably until he couldn't even hold his body upright anymore. Daryl fell to his knees, feeling completely hopeless, crossbow falling to his side forgotten. The tears were falling in droplets from his eyes now, and he wiped furiously at them trying to gain some kind of control over the situation, but they just kept coming.

Failure. Always a failure.

Couldn't save his own flesh n' blood, Merle. Was too late in getting to Sophia. Wasn't there to stop Rick from banishing Carol, possibly saving her from these demons she's had to face in their time of separation. Caused Carol to get hit by a car, and then forced to watch as they stole her from him.  
>And now Beth...<p>

Why was he always failing?

_"All ya had to do was keep an eye on her!"_

Memories of his own words thrown so viciously to the one person he had formed a close bond with came back to haunt him.  
>She was his responsibility, and he had a moment of weakness, getting comfortable to the point of letting his guard down. God damn bitch, why did she have to make him comfortable! He slammed his fists angrily onto the muddy soil.<p>

His breaths were coming in quick and heavy, and somewhere in the back of his unstable mind, he knew he was making a lot of noise, yelling and striking the ground like a god damn child. Comprehension of anything around him wasn't possible at that moment, and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and let the ground swallow him whole.

There was an audible snapping of twigs from behind him indicating a presence, and he turned sharply, but a minute too late.

Jagged, decrepit teeth and outstretched boney fingers were all he saw before it fell in a heap on top of him momentarily stunning him. He was so suddenly thrusted into combat, he was shouting in his efforts to get it off, fighting to keep a good grip on its arms pinning them away from his person so he wouldn't be clawed. It kept trying to come at him with its mouth, snarling in his face. This fucker was heavy, and he was struggling to catch his breath still taking in the situation, as they fought at each other on the ground. Daryl managed to pull his leg up underneath and draw enough strength in him to lunge the beast backwards with the momentum of his boot. Too engaged in the moment, blood pumping furiously in his ears, he didn't realize his name being shouted in the distance. Still on the ground, he twisted his body reaching for his crossbow and propelled himself to his feet.

Arrow cocked and ready to fly, he turned hastily back around ready to slay his assailant when his heart leapt in his throat, and his blood ran cold.

Time seemed to slow, as he stared wide eyed and disbelieving at what he saw. Backing up slowly, as it continued to advance on him, his crossbow became heavier and heavier. His arms were starting to shake and his eyes welled up with a fresh onslaught of tears. Limping towards him, arms swinging lifelessly by its sides in the same clothes, long blonde blood-tinged hair in the same messy ponytail swaying behind with the effort of its movement was the source of his depression. The bullet hole in the top of her head seeming larger, bloodier and more offensive than he cared to remember. Daryl looked into her eyes, wishing it were the bright, hopeful blue eyes he had become used to, but they were a cloudy, murky gray filled with pus, and flecks of blood dispersed throughout. He slowly began to lower his weapon, face contorting into an ultimate expression of pain and despair, as he whimpered continuing to back up. "No...Please, don't..."

He couldn't shoot her. Wouldn't shoot her. He wanted to run to her and hug her, not even sure what he was seeing anymore. He slammed his eyes shut tight forcing teardrops to escape as he felt all strength leave his body at once.

Falling to his knees once more, head bowed, he gave up the fight.

There was an outcry of fright, and the sound of bodies colliding harshly and falling to the ground, scuffling. He heard the knife shattering open the skull of his would be killer imbedding into the brain, and the spraying of blood across the leaves on the forest floor. Panting heavily, his savior grunted from the effort of stabbing a second time in the walker's cranium abolishing what little there was left of its' head. He opened his eyes, looking up slowly, seeing that the body was that of a random walker. It wasn't _her_ image anymore...Then noticing the trembling petite form of a woman on top of the body; he looked into the back of a familiar head of short salt and peppered curls.

Carol...

She couldn't believe it. Could _not_ believe what she just saw. Almost witnessed. The tension was rolling off her in waves. How could he? How _DARE_ he!? Just kneeling there surrendering himself to the impending catastrophe that he was allowing to happen!

Adrenaline was coursing through her entire system like she had never felt before making her whole being vibrate. The incredible amount of distress she was feeling was quickly turning to rage, and it felt overpowering, overwhelming! This goes beyond any nightmare she could have conjured up in her waking mind.

Enough was enough.

Turning sharply with enough force to snap her neck, Daryl paled as they made eye contact. Carol pushed herself to her feet forgetting the pain in her body, as she stomped furiously towards the broken man. Daryl recoiled as he watched the woman advance on him with a fury in her glassy eyes he had never thought she were capable of. That look pinned him to the floor with its intensity, and he actually started to feel threatened not knowing what she was going to do.  
>Carol reached him, and stunning them both, forcefully grabbed him by the fistfuls of the front of his shirt, and literally hoisted his entire body to his feet, with an unknown strength. She backed them up and pushed him violently against the nearest tree with enough force that some of the leaves fell in a flurry around them. He grunted at the brunt collision of his back hitting the bark, and stared wide eyed at the woman he'd always considered to be a gentle soul. Her face and partial of her hair had droplets of blood from the walker she'd just saved him from.<p>

"ENOUGH! Enough of this Daryl, I've _HAD_ it!" she screamed at him, making him flinch. It was loud enough to reach back to their camp, but neither of them could bother to care right now. The moment was too raw.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are!?"

"I...I don-" he tripped over his words.

"WHY do you think you have the right to be grieving _this_ hard!? I get that you're feeling some form of guilt towards what happened, but this isn't fair anymore! This isn't fair to Maggie! Do you think she needs to see you day in, and day out suffering just as hard, or harder than _she_ is!? That was her baby SISTER Daryl, her blood!"  
>She was panting heavy now, and the tears were falling from her eyes in steady streams pelting the ground beneath them. She didn't really mean to say all of these things, these words she had been feeling for a while, but dammit she felt her final thread of sanity snap the moment she saw him on his knees, head bowed, prepared to die.<p>

"Why!? Why are you doing this? It wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself; it was an accident!" She shook him to emphasize her point, squeezing hard into his shirt. "There was nothing you or any of us could have done to change what has happened!" He was rendered speechless as he let her words wash over him.  
>"You told me we get to start new, that we're not ashes. Have you forgotten? Or did those words mean nothing to you!" She released him pushing herself away from him angrily then. Her head was downcast, breaking eye contact, and she was trying to catch her breath.<p>

"Those words... They meant the world to me" She uttered, the tone of her voice dropping greatly. She paused, her eyes shut tight in anguish.

"What about all of us? The horrors we've gone through, all the things we've had to do to survive? You don't think each of us has our _own_ demons? Our _own_ guilt?" Fists balled up tight at her sides. She was trying to stop what was coming next, but she felt so far gone at this point, what did it matter?

"What about me?" She nearly whispered, looking him straight in the eyes hoping he would see what her heart was trying to say. "I have been so worried about you to the point of tears because you have been pulling yourself away, punishing yourself. It's not just about you anymore Daryl. Stop thinking about yourself." He couldn't even think to breathe; her expression was filled with such sorrow he felt his heart falling to pieces. He wanted to reach out to her, but that wasn't an option at this moment.

"I've lost so much, you don't even realize..." She whispered shaking her head "you don't even know..." She took a step back, not being able to handle this anymore. "I told you, I can't lose you too..." He stopped breathing.

"When will you see?"

Without waiting for a reaction from him, she turned on her heel and rushed out of sight. He could hear her sobs as she became farther, and farther away retreating back towards the camp, and taking his heart with her.  
>The blood seemed to flow back into his body, and all the sounds of the forest returned with deafening volume. He had never seen her get so angry, and this was definitely the most emotionally involved he'd seen her get in a long while, remembering how she'd been while they were searching for Beth.<p>

What was he to do now? He was left to face himself, his thoughts. The others. Her.

How would he face her?

As he watched her disappear into the night, he was turning over the one phrase in his mind that rattled him most, and had so many hidden meanings.

_"When will you see?"_

* * *

><p>Michonne, and Carol walked along the sidewalk of one of the main streets; an adorable cooing baby Judith nestled lovingly in the samurai's arms. It was the day after everyone had gotten settled into their new homes, and she had to say, despite having that tiny meltdown in her room, the night followed without a hitch. She sent Daryl away saying she was fine, and took probably the longest shower of her life. They all tucked into their rooms exhausted that night, and slept like never before.<p>

Smiles were on the two friends' faces as they strolled along just taking in the sights of residents bustling about around them.

Somewhere along the ways of the hospital, to their current breathing day, Carol and the warrior princess had become close. Often having huddled conversations during the night when one or the other couldn't sleep. Or sometimes not even speaking at all, as they would just sit together in random moments of downtime throughout the exhausting days, drawing comfort through the presence of the other. Their mutual love for Judith bringing them even closer. But there was a very real reason their friendship had blossomed so suddenly out of nowhere.

The fight between her and Daryl, if you could even call it that, had been nearing a week ago now. Nearly a week since everyone had witnessed her running back to the cabin sobbing uncontrollably. Nearly a week since her and Daryl had truly interacted. They had been avoiding each other after that, unable to really look the other in the eye, ashamed in their own ways. It was in that time of need that unexpectedly, it was Michonne that Carol had bonded with in inconceivable misery.

Now on this new day filled with hope, everyone was clean, fed, loosened up, and...

Happy.

They were all told to relax for a couple days to unwind, get used to the community. Then Douglas wanted to find them all 'occupations' so to say; as every resident played a part in keeping the safe zone afloat.

So everyone went their ways to do just that. Relax. While gathering information of any kind, of course.

The day so far was peaceful, and even the blue sky reflected it with the sun shining brightly, and not a cloud in sight.

"Amazing isn't it?" Michonne broke the comfortable silence. "All of these people seem so...unconcerned." Judith babbled cutely, reaching up to try and grab one of Michonne's braids that smacked her in the face. "It almost makes me angry," she continued, "thinking of how much we've had to go through, and they just don't seem affected by any of it." Her eyes were scanning the crowd trying to find the hole in this seemingly perfect bubble the town immersed themselves in.

"You can't think like that." Carol rested a delicate hand on her friend's arm reassuringly.

"All our endeavors until now would have been for nothing if you get on that train of thought, and we can't have that." She wavered, forming her next words.  
>"I think we may have ended up here for a reason, and we have to be thankful for our short-givings. We all seemed to reach that point of almost breaking, but I think maybe that's why we found this place when we did," She chuckled ironically, "or rather this place found us. It's to show us that we can't give up."<p>

Michonne smiled at Carol, appreciating her wisdom. It was comforting to hear the older woman say that. That's why they all needed each other; comfort. Someone was always there, able to pull another back to stability if they felt like they were falling.

Michonne felt a prickling at the back of her neck, and looked up glancing around searching for the source of her sudden discomfort. Her eyes met a pair of deep blue slits among a crowd of men, and she smiled, glancing back at Carol to see if she noticed, but she hadn't.

They were being watched.

They continued on, passing by a couple of residents tending to what looked to be a beautiful crop garden. These people have done such a good job caring after it that the foliage was as tall as the two women, and they couldn't help but gape in wonder at the various produce nearly in full bloom. They watched as an elderly woman just finished plucking ripe tomatoes and placed them in an assorted basket that resembled one of those fancy gift baskets one would send for the Holidays. It was for Douglas, they overheard her saying as she passed it off to a gentleman that was helping her.

"I can't get a bad feeling from this Douglas guy either, at least not yet. Not with the way I did with the governor." she cringed, not wanting to stroll down that memory lane just yet. "That feeling was immediate."

"That's good," Carol consented. "Hopefully it stays that way."

They continued their stroll passing the garden. "These people really seem to respect him; I mean to even be throwing him this extravagant birthday party?"

"Oh my god!" Carol stopped walking, a hand flying to her mouth, and startling the other woman. "I had completely forgotten about that!" She exclaimed turning towards Michonne.

Michonne chuckled, shaking her head, "Mind occupied with _other_ things?" she teased, but Carol ignored her.

That's right.

When Douglas had informed them of available housing units he had for them, she had blanked out, overloaded with envisioning the luxuries that awaited her aching body. She completely forgot of him inviting them to this celebration a couple days from now. Apparently the council members had originally wanted to throw him a surprise birthday party, but the information had inevitably been leaked and he found out. Not wanting to have attention centered on him, he changed it to make it more of a community gala just celebrating their success on making a life after death thus far. The town was looking forward to it, and was thoroughly excited.

"Perhaps...It could be just what everyone needs y'know?" They continued their walk. "Maybe we need to just thrust ourselves back into normalcy. It would be good for Carl, for him to be reminded that there's more to this life than survival, death and despair." Carol smiled at Michonne for being so concerned of the young man's state of being; it reminded her of how she would always worry for Daryl.

"This might also be good for Maggie." Carol said, and they looked at each other.

_Might be good for you, too._ Michonne added in silently.

Carol elaborated, "Poor thing has been stuck in this mourning process that even Glenn is having a hard time putting her back together, and understandably so, but I think it would be nice to have her relax even if for just one night. She deserves it."

"I agree..."

They walked on, a thoughtful silence falling between them. Each lost in their own heads for a moment.

"Y'know he _did_ say they had dedicated a building completely to clothing apparel, knick-knacks, and various things found on runs." Carol turned her attention to the smirk growing on Michonne's face. There was a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What do you say we make a night of it?" she bounced Judith happily on her hip. "Girls night out. Get dressed up, makeup, do each other's haaair..." she trailed off in a sing-song voice.

Carol's mouth fell open, not really believing what the samurai princess was saying. "Are you serious!" she chuckled thinking Michonne might have actually lost it a bit, "Do you really think they're all going to go for that, especially Maggie?"

"Why not?" she shrugged, "It's just for one night." was her argument.

And with that, Carol was convinced.

It all seemed absurd with everything they've been through. The idea of enjoying themselves at a party, with food, drinks, possibly music, and dancing was just so far-fetched. But then again, she was just so emotionally drained that a bigger part of her was begging for this to happen.

She glanced back at Michonne, their eyes meeting. A large grin spread across Carol's face, and Michonne knew with that look, that they were going to be getting ready for ladies night.

As they rounded a corner, there was a man walking backwards waving bye to someone he was just conversing with. Michonne tried to warn her, but it was too late as Carol accidentally bumped into his back, momentarily stunning her. She staggered back a few steps, gasping.

"Oh!" The man turned quickly; ready to catch whoever he'd knocked into.

He grasped Carol by the arms to steady her, and was about to apologize when he froze looking into her eyes.

Michonne didn't like what she was seeing.

He was a decent looking man, perhaps nearing his mid-40s. He stood at about 5"11, light brown hair, graying near the roots. Deep brown eyes, with laughing lines at the corners, and light stubble dotting all across his jaw line. He had broad shoulders, and the shirt he was wearing pulled tightly across his muscled chest. The man was in good shape, and gave off an air of confidence, making him seem desirable. He no doubt, has no problems making the ladies swoon, and right now he seemed rather taken by Carol.

As he was motionless staring at Carol, Michonne finally got that feeling that had been missing since they arrived here.

The same feeling she got after meeting the Governor.

Carol was becoming uncomfortable, and Michonne had to clear her throat to break him out of his trance.

The man hadn't expected to turn around holding a beauty in his arms.

"Ah-I'm so sorry about that I should have watched behind me!" he released her. "Are you alright?"

She blushed, embarrassed by it all. "Yes, don't worry about it, it was my fault too." She fidgeted, tucking a hair behind her ear. This man wasn't afraid to stare, as his eyes bore into her appreciatively.

"Don't think I've seen you two ladies around here yet." He held out his hand. "I'm Clyde."

Carol reciprocated, grasping his hand lightly in hers "Carol."

"Carol..." He murmured seductively, and held her hand longer than was necessary, then turned to Michonne.

"And who might you be?" he held his hand out.

Michonne glared at him making it no secret that she wasn't having it, but since Carol was here and staring at her expectantly, she hesitantly reached for his hand. "Michonne."

He bowed turning her hand over, and bringing it to his lips placing a delicate kiss to the back of it trying to win her affection. She narrowed her eyes further at him immediately releasing her hand.

"Forgive me for being forward, but it's not every day we're graced with the arrival of beautiful new faces here. If there's anything you ladies need to help get you settled in, please let me know."

Carol thought for a minute, "Actually, we _were_ just wondering where we can find the building that holds all the apparel that Douglas had mentioned." Michonne frowned in Carol's direction, not wanting her to engage in conversation with this man.

He turned his full attention to her, more than happy to help. "Of course, that's actually just back the way you came, a couple buildings down from the bank. Would you like me to show you?"

"No, that's alright. We were just wondering for later, thanks." She quickly shot him down before he got any ideas.

He seemed to be thinking about something for a moment. "Are you ladies by any chance attending the party taking place a couple days from now?"

Michonne tried to catch Carol's gaze to tell her to say 'no', but Carol knew there was no use in lying. He'd see them there anyway. "Yes, we'll be there with our family." She clarified.

He grabbed Carol's hand kissing it the same way he had done Michonne's. He made eye contact, and she wanted to pull her hand away, but it wasn't in her nature to be rude. "I look forward to seeing you both there." He released her hand slowly and took his leave passing the two women.

Michonne turned back around to find the eyes of the silent protector. He was there in the same spot among the group of men he was talking with, but his body was rigid, and his entire attention was completely fixed on the duo. He had watched the interaction unfold with narrowed hawk-like eyes.

She conveyed her message to him with her eyes that she didn't like what just transpired, and he nodded.

He would be keeping an eye on Clyde.

* * *

><p><strong>-I hope it's not too difficult to determine what parts are in the past and what parts are current.<br>-I got the idea for the interaction in the woods after seeing Daryl fall on his knees in that trailer for season 5B, or whatever.  
>Well, i hope this was okay and that most of you are still with me! I promise things are going to get good for all you die-hard Carylers, so stick around!<strong>

**Um... talk to me, let me know how things are going so far! Reviews feed my soul XD**  
><strong>Please and thank you<strong>


	3. The Helping Hand

**A/N: I apologize. I kinda feel this chapter is more like one of those filler episodes, and it probably shows through the writing. But i had to get through this one to get to the ****_next_**** chapter. The ****_next_**** chapter is pretty much the shining reason for this whole fanfic.  
>-Thank you to those of you that have been reviewing so far, I am so happy you're <strong>****enjoying yourself so far, **********i feed off of your opinions to help me and the story grow** and** it is greatly appreciated So Please continue!  
>-There are links provided for you in my profile in regards to MaggieCarol's outfits since i'm really not the greatest at describing...stuff  
>-Uh.. things start to <strong>**_heat_**** up a little by the end of this chapter. This is an adult story so yah. That.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead and its characters are sadly not mine to own. Only Clyde.**

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, and most residents were still tucked comfortably in their beds refusing to disentangle themselves from such bliss. The sun was still just barely peeking over the horizon creating the familiar pinks, and orange hues usually brought about by sunrise. Carol had always proved to be an early riser, usually being the first to awake amongst the group. So it was no surprise that she was already drawing back the covers, and sitting up in bed unable to dream any longer. She cursed her internal clock and swung her legs over the bedside rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes. Today was different however. Today in particular, held promise.<p>

Today would be the day all the girls went "shopping".

She smirked a bit at the memory of Maggie's reaction to her and Michonne informing her of their plans.

_"Are y'all serious right now?" her southern drawl was discernible as she stared at the two women like they had lobsters crawling out their eyes.*_

It took a bit of nudging from their end, but Michonne and Carol successfully convinced the grief-ridden Green girl, and today they would be joined by the rest of the females of their gang to pick out attires for this highly anticipated gala in two days.

She couldn't help it.

But there was an excitement bubbling in her gut over this turn of events, and Carol found herself dressing with a bit of pep to her movements. She went downstairs, and headed straight to the front door. Every morning, council members were leaving something similar of a gift basket at each of their houses sort of as a welcoming present. It was really nice, and she felt her heart warm at such a lovely gesture.

Today was eggs, fruits, veggies, and a well hidden chocolate bar at the bottom of the basket.

_Wow_

She almost pocketed the chocolate bar, but thought better of it and closed the door. She headed to the kitchen to start her usual routine of getting breakfast together for the household.

Four plates of delicious smelling omelets soon sat hot and ready on the counter top, and she turned off the stove having completed her breakfast for everyone. Footsteps fell sluggish, and heavy on the stairs, and she waited to greet whoever was the first to awake.

Her breath caught however, when an adorably sleepy and rumpled hunter emerged.

Their eyes met halting the flow of time around them, creating an electric charge of energy. Carol held her breath, not daring to speak risking severing this immediate spell they had just cast upon each other. He was just standing there studying her with an unreadable expression, but by doing so he was invoking this need in her to suddenly lay bare all that he made her feel. The memory of him on his knees in the dirt suddenly pushed to the forefront of her mind. Carol stared deep into his eyes wanting to convey all the hurt he had caused her, wishing for him to somehow take it away.

This man had become so close to her heart over the years of their companionship, and staring at him now with the recent hurt still in her chest, she wanted to be upset with him, wanted to lash out and reprimand him, but found she couldn't. He has somehow wrapped himself so fiercely around her heart that no matter what he did to hurt her, she would still forever devote herself to him.  
>She couldn't be mad with this man.<p>

Daryl was struggling. He knew when he was walking down the stairs who he would be encountering when he finally reached the kitchen, but that didn't stop him. Didn't even deter him.

Whenever it came to her, he always found that he was being pulled in her direction naturally. Bound to her by this invisible thread connected between them.  
>Did she share that same feeling? Was he being irrational? What was it about her that linked him to her so powerfully?<br>Now that he was standing in front of her, it was even clearer to him how unprepared he was to face her. He had been internalizing what had transpired between them every minute alone he got, replaying the events over and over in his mind.  
>He felt terrible. She didn't deserve any more pain, and he had unintentionally brought her down with him when he was sinking into his depression.<br>Daryl's eyes brazenly roamed over her face, scrutinizing every detail. He watched intrigued, as several emotions played out across her face, finally settling on one that had him shifting nervously on his feet; compassion.

She shouldn't be looking at him like that. Not with the way he treated her.

He was moving now breaking the trance they were in, and it didn't escape him when she gasped almost melding herself to the counter as he approached.  
>Daryl was right in front of her now, and Carol felt her breathing start to accelerate with his proximity. He kept eye contact as he reached an arm out, and she waited, heart pounding, feeling as his arm brushed along her skin, and picked up one of the plates beside her.<p>

She wanted to laugh at herself for being so ridiculous. He just wanted to eat, and here she was acting like a wound up adolescent teenager.

She turned around grabbing a plate also and began eating with him. They stood side by side against the counter, consuming a hearty meal she made with a little extra love tossed in his direction.

"S'good." He praised between mouthfuls.

It was such a Dixon thing to say, and really held no special connotation. But she smiled brightly at hearing him compliment her food, a genuine happiness falling over her. This man truly had her wrapped around his finger. Was he even aware?

The air was comfortable around them now, and she decided to make small talk. "Any plans for today?"

"Mm... Was talking wit' some of the men yesterday tryin'a find somthin' to do. Told me n' Rick to come by later today, said they could use an extra pair of hands to help chop up some lumber near the construction site or some shit...You?"

She nodded, contented that they were having their first conversation in days. "Um," she hesitated laughing slightly thinking of how to tell him what her day was going to consist of, "oddly enough, Michonne and I were having a lovely walk yesterday in the main streets."  
>Yeah he remembered that clearly, but he wouldn't let her know. "Got to thinking...about this party y'know? We want to encourage Maggie to have a good time, let loose, and really enjoy herself."<br>He gave her a disbelieving stare. "I was going to have a talk with Glenn later today to see if he'd be on board with it."

"Pfft, a party...You really goin to that thing?"

"You're not?" she suddenly felt panicky.

He shrugged finishing up his last bites. "Not really my scene." Her heart dropped.

"Well," he turned around placing his empty dish in the sink. "good luck wit' that."

He didn't have to, but before moving to leave he placed his hand briefly on her arm giving her a Dixon lopsided smirk, then departed ready to start his day.

She stood there at the sink hypnotized by his retreating figure. She never considered that he might not even go to the party, but this was a better start to her day than she could have imagined. Despite this pleasant interaction in the kitchen though, she realized that they still had unfinished business regarding what happened in the woods.

For now however, she had some shopping to do.

* * *

><p>Later, the girls had all gathered at Carol and Maggie's. Rosita, Tara, Carol, Maggie, Sasha and Michonne stood awkwardly in the living room still trying to process that they were really about to go shopping.<p>

For a party.

With an exasperated push from Rosita, they were all on their way to the apparel building in town. As Clyde had said the day before, it was indeed three buildings down from the mess hall. It was a small storefront sandwiched between two taller buildings with a for-sale sign in the window, and could easily be missed.  
>Once inside, the girls looked around taking in all that had been collected from runs. There was a massive stock of clothing all around the store suspended from the ceiling on fishing line creating aisles; random accessories, shoes and knick knacks scattered about. The town had altered it to closely resemble a retail store sans the normal clothing racks, tables, or shelves normally found in one. Nevertheless, there seemed to be something for everyone in here; women, men, children.<br>They seemed to cover it all.

There were people already inside looking through the aisles, probably here for the same reason they were.

There was a rising sense of glee that bubbled up into the group's faces, and they struggled to get a handle of it. Splitting up, they each went off in different directions in search of their desired outfit, and just grabbing random items of use stuffing it in their bags. Carol stuck close to Maggie, wanting to help her out and give an input if need be. She wasn't too worried about looking for herself feeling a bit out of her element in here anyway.

"This is still bizarre, the idea of why we're even in here." Maggie said shaking her head. She thumbed through a few shirts hanging nearby.

"It's a bit to wrap our heads around right now, but I think you'll be singing a different tune after all is said and done." Carol smiled knowingly. Maggie's frown remained, and Carol hated to see her still down in the dumps. She was determined to cheer her up.

"Maggie, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Carol stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, lowering her voice. "I, for one, am not going to stand by and watch you wither away when there is still so much potential in this life." Maggie's eyes were glassy, and she couldn't meet Carol's gaze.  
>"I know what it's like...To be pulled down into that dark hole feeling like there's no way out," Carol had to pause to push the lump in her throat down from the burdening memories of all the despair she carried each day. "But...for you, there's so many of us to help pull you out, Glenn especially. That man is driven to make you smile again." Maggie looked at Carol a tear slipping from her eye that she quickly wiped away.<p>

"We all want what's best for you and just want to see you happy again. You're going to get through this, okay?" Maggie exhaled hugging Carol tight thankful for her constant support. This woman was so broken and carried more burden than any of them even knew, and yet she was still pushing forward each day. If she says she'll be alright and get through this, who was she to question?

Maggie sniffled pulling back and gave Carol a sterling smile. "Okay...let's get this over with." she laughed.

"A'tta girl!" The two women went back to sorting through the clothing hell-bent on finding the best outfit for Maggie.

After some time, the girls met in the back where there were some blankets set up to mimic changing rooms. All with various articles of clothing in hand they went in one-by-one eager to try on new clothes that weren't actually tattered or bloody.

The searching had paid off, and Maggie soon stood in a charming long sleeve brown shirt that hugged her curves perfectly. A low cut dip in the front revealed a tasteful amount of cleavage, and she accented her neckline with a long dangling gold necklace found among the accessories. She completed the look with snug fitting blue jeans tattered at the knees, and brown ankle high boots.

The outfit was very Maggie, and the girls complimented how much it resembled her; modest.

Smiles were exchanged, and there was merriment in the air as they each stepped out from behind the curtain in their chosen outfits.

Maggie burst out laughing as Tara held up a ridiculously skimpy barely-there school girl outfit with a plaid skirt and tie, teasing that Glenn's penis would explode. All the girls joined her in laughter.

Carol looked on from the side practically beaming at the radiant smiles and lighthearted atmosphere they were engaged in. The day was going swimmingly.

"Carol where's your outfit?" Maggie asked.

"Huh?" _Uh oh._

"You didn't get an outfit?" Now Sasha jumped in. She was in trouble.

"Oh, um well I just wanted to help you girls out. See if anyone needed anything."

"Really? Even after this being your idea, you haven't gotten something for yourself? You know we're not going to allow that right?" Maggie chastised.

Carol laughed nervously not wanting to be the center of attention. "I'll look for something now." She hoped that would satisfy them.

"Come on, we're _all _going to help you look for something."

_Great_.

This had somehow turned around on her, making her feel flustered that they'd want to help her like this. It was kind of nice though.

While the women were scattered about determined on finding her a killer outfit, Carol idly walked in between some of the aisles scanning through the various knick-knacks. Hair gels, brushes, makeup, shoes, shaving creams and shavers. She grabbed a little bit of everything for everyone tossing it into her bag.

The next aisle was made up of underwear, sleeping ware, and intimate apparel all with the tags still on them. Sifting through the sleep ware on a wire, there was a flash of black that caught her eye. Separating the clothes surrounding it she briefly thought whatever it was seemed a bit out of place.

Pulling it off the wire her mouth fell open in bewilderment at the risqué garment she just found.

_Oh...My..._

She was compelled to check the tag, and was even more shocked to see that she would fit it no problem.

"Carol!" Michonne shouted her name somewhere near the back.

Red in the face, she quickly stuffed it into the bottom of her bag, and made her way to Michonne. Nobody needed to know about this.

As Carol approached, she felt a little scared seeing the shit-eating grin on Michonne's face at her find.

"Should I be nervous?" She asked, jokingly, but inside being dead-serious.

"You're going to love this."

Carol stood next to Michonne curious as to what had her smiling so cockily. A light gasp escaped her lips as she immediately pulled it off the wire. It was a gorgeous motorcycle style black leather jacket. It sported an excess of front zippers and buckles all over it, giving it a bit of a punk flare. The best part however was when she turned it over. She exhaled sharply, and ran her fingers lovingly over the embroidering of two white mini angel wings on each shoulder blade in admiration. How the hell was this sitting here unclaimed? How on earth had anyone even found something so meaningful?

Her eyes watered turning to Michonne and they shared a secret smile.

This was a great find.

* * *

><p>Carol lay in bed that night staring at the ceiling, unseeing.<p>

If she doubted the day was a success to improve Maggie's mood, she was surely proved wrong lying in that bed now.

At first she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, but the sounds were definite.

Maggie and Glenn were clearly going at it.

While she was happy for the young couple, these walls were paper thin apparently, and it was as if they were right outside her door. She tried her best to block it out even at one point covering her head with the pillow, but Maggie's happy sighs and long moans were not to be ignored.

She let out a giggle suddenly finding the entire situation to just be funny. She idly wondered how the occupant in the room right next to hers was fairing to Maggie and Glenn's midnight peep show.

_Must be nice to have that._

Then without warning, the mood turned shifting her thoughts down a dangerous path as her mind was bombarded with scattered images of blue eyes, tan muscled arms, and sweat slicked dirt tinged skin. She bit her lip at the sudden onslaught of the pent up cravings and desires she'd been denying her body for longer than she can remember. She writhed a bit beneath the blanket feeling hot and her skin began to tingle as it came alive. Lips parted, she let out soft pants that were coming in quicker and quicker.

_What would it be like...?_

Maggie moaned again sending an electric jolt through Carol's spine driving her hand down the length of her flat stomach. She felt a little silly, embarrassed even, at what her body was compelling her to do in the darkness of her room. But something possessed her hands as they grew minds of their own, her other one snaking up the front of her shirt. Suddenly it wasn't her hands anymore as it transformed in her mind's eye to larger tanned ones with calloused fingers trailing a path along her soft skin. She closed her eyes, grasping her breast squeezing her nipple taut between her fingers.

Things were getting more heated as she grew bolder, her mind working itself in overdrive. His hard chest, appearing over her trembling form, naked as the day he was born, blue eyes drinking in her writhing form appreciatively. Her legs opened a bit imagining him sliding between them and pressing his weight into her. Her hand rubbed the outside of her panties emulating the pressure created by his need pressing against her womanhood.

Maggie's moans and hers intermingled as one, the image melting together as she pushed her hips up into her hand. Her mind was spiraling out of control. She pushed her panties to the side, and spread her nether lips with her fingers. His tip was resting against her opening now.

"**HEY!"**

Carol jumped a mile out of her skin, her hands flying over her mouth in surprise.**  
><strong>

"Knock it the hell off will ya, or put a god damn fucking muzzle on 'er!"

She stifled a laugh behind her hands, listening as he stormed back to his room muttering curses along the way and slamming his door.

He always had such a dirty mouth.

Oh, but how badly she wanted that filthy mouth all over her.

Carol rolled over deciding it being best if she just went to sleep before she got out of hand. Albeit a bit unsatisfied, she slept with a smile on her face that night, thoughts filled of the occupant next door.

* * *

><p><strong>* A nod towards the movie, <em>A Christmas Story<em> since I was watching it at the time of writing this. (love that movie)**

***blushes* Oh lordy, that was naughty of me XD  
>The sexy garment Carol found may be coming into play later on...if i can figure out how to fit it in. As of right now i'm not sure what i'm doing with it.<strong>


	4. The Night Of Awakening

**A/N: -****_This_**** is the chapter that sparked this whole fic into fruition. I lost count at how many times i re-edited but only because I put some ****_extra_**** TLC into this.  
>-I didn't really know what to do with Noah, Eugene and Father Gabriel so I just kinda omitted them from this chapter. Do with them what you will. I didn't even know what to do with Carl here lol.<br>-A picture of Carol's completed outfit can be found in a link in my profile  
>-Things get a touch limey later on in this chapter so...yea<br>-This whole chapter is basically a song fic in my mind, as I imagined a different song pairing well to each scene. So as you're reading i recommend music.. You can play what you think fits best, but I found these songs in particular to be my muse and HIGHLY encourage them played in accordance to the scenes as it will heighten this roller coaster you're about to embark on, plus they're just damn catchy.**

**Daryl/Carol's first dance: ****  
><strong>**Pixel Fix & The Walton Hoax - "Fall" (The Walton Hoax Remix)  
><span>In the Den<span>****:  
>Glass Animals ft. Tei Shei - "Holiest" <strong>(the song that inspired this fic)**  
>Pixel Fix - "Awake"<br>Pixel Fix - "Overflow"**

**If there are any other songs you also feel might fit well, please don't be afraid to share! Music drives me...**

* * *

><p>Maggie sat motionless in front of the dresser's mirror in the room she shared with Glenn. There was a bit of a frenzy going on about around her, but it was all just a blur of motion in her peripheral vision. Her entire focus was on the reflection staring back at her, captured by deep pools of green.<p>

All of the women were moving about her in a craze of excitement. It was well after lunch nearing the evening, and the girls had come over ushering Glenn and Daryl out of the house for the rest of the night.

Tonight was the party.

Maggie was the first to shower and Rosita had started doing her makeup. Things moved in slow motion as she brought her hand to the mirror. Her green eyes peered seductively back at her, highlighted with black cat eye slits and dark smoky makeup. Her plump, soft lips glistened with lipstick as red as sin. She had never in her life worn makeup the way she was right now, and it filled her with an indescribable emotion. Feeling completely out of body, her eyes watered staring at the image of this transformed woman; her hand sliding down a bit, the coolness refreshing on the heated palm of her skin. Her own image mesmerized her into a trance.  
>Rosita stood silently behind her with a grin on her face, watching her take it all in.<p>

She felt beautiful; improved.

As Rosita continued to work on the perplexed woman, the others were taking turns in the shower, and helping one another get dressed. If one were to look in from the outside, they'd think it was hours before a wedding ceremony.

Carol hung back, locking herself in her room stealing a moment of quiet contemplation. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her nervous tension was palpable for some reason. What was she getting so worked up for? But inwardly, she knew the answer to that question; it coming to her in startling realization somewhere in the middle of the night. Yes, Carol was mostly doing this for Maggie and everyone else's benefit, but in secret she had an ulterior motive for this party that she couldn't deny to herself any longer.

She wanted to get closer to Daryl.

The attendance of the men had been confirmed by Michonne after having a chat with Rick, and Carol had worked herself up in a tizzy imagining the many different scenarios of how the night could progress. She clutched her leather jacket tight to her person; her eyes falling upon the provocative black garment innocently perched on her mattress as if taunting her.

There was a knocking on her door.

"Carol, you coming to get changed? We gotta get started on your hair and makeup!" It was Michonne.

"Yea, I'm coming!" Carol moved to open the door, but paused glancing back at the garment in question before following Michonne back to the other room.

The girls each stood in their chosen outfits in the small bedroom. There was an air of apprehension as they all looked around at each other.

Everything was done. Makeup, hair, clothes, perfume, hell, they even got to shave! But now that they stood completed, the reality that they had accomplished step one started to set in. They were really about to go through with this.

Was it appropriate? Were they being irresponsible by letting their guards down in such a manner? What if something went wrong?

They all seemed to be thinking the same thing in some way or another, and it was stifling.

Not wanting to put a damper on the night before it even began, Sasha stepped forward.

"We're not doing the wrong thing." She voiced what they were all thinking. "Carol...Michonne...I think this was a good idea. I think we've been through enough bullshit to allow ourselves _one_ night of pardon, I mean seriously." Tara had her hands on Maggie's shoulders squeezing in reassurance to Sasha's words.

Maggie nodded considering the situation. Fresh clothes...Hair brushed and slightly styled... Dazzling makeup that was sure to knock Glenn dead...  
>She was feeling good about herself. Not to mention she was <em>alive<em>.

They were _all_ alive. It's time they start acting like they were.

"Yeah...she's right." She stood, addressing the women. "This has been the hardest time of my life, and I'm still struggling to come to terms with everything that's happened. I'll probably be struggling for the rest of my life. But...that doesn't mean I have to suffer for the duration of it." She looked around the room taking in the reformed women. "I would have surely lost myself to depression if it wasn't for you all...and I'm sure that's not what..." she faltered lip trembling."Not what Beth would have wanted." Her voice cracked.

"Thank y'all for your support. For this."

Carol's smile stretched ear to ear and she couldn't hold back the big bear hug she enveloped the strong-hearted woman in. The other girls soon joined in squishing the poor Greene girl till she laughed complaining she couldn't breathe.

She pushed them all off playfully. "Okay, let's go do this!"

* * *

><p>The girls walked along the streets of the neighborhood following other crowds of people all heading in the same direction. Their heeled boots and stilettos bounced off the houses and resounded back in all of their heads, making the situation even more real. Laughing and chatting with each other, they had never felt closer together than at this lighthearted moment of simply walking.<p>

They arrived outside the only house on the next street over that was completely lit up. Judging by the size of it and how it seemed to hold the whole town comfortably, it was safe to assume this was Douglas' home. It was obvious from looking, that the town was exhausting most of their power from the power grid for this one night.  
>There was a constant stream of residents going in and out of the house. It looked like just about the whole community turned up for this evening.<p>

As they got closer, light music drifted through the air almost stunning them immobile. It had been so long since they last heard music of any kind, and from the sounds of it someone was singing beautifully live along to the chords of a band.

They headed through the house weaving in and out of the crowd following the music. From the looks and sounds of it, the party was being held in the backyard.

Stepping onto the back porch, Carol's eyes light up at the sight bestowed upon her. Twinkling mini globe lights were strung along overhead illuminating the area in an ethereal glow. A delicious aroma wafted through the air enticing people to visit a long buffet table filled with various food items along the grass. There was a clearing in the middle of the backyard where groups of residents were strewn about either talking or dancing. She noticed the woman singing the mellow tune into a microphone set up towards the back where a makeshift band of men flanked her sides. It was a concert setting, as they all came together expertly, playing the instruments along with the tune she sang. Large speakers were situated on either side of the band elevating the woman's voice as she serenaded the crowd with a hauntingly beautiful melody.

Glenn, Rick, Carl, Tyreese, and Abraham stood near the band each holding a drink of their own preference seemingly at ease, when they made eye contact with the women standing on the back porch. Michonne's eyes settled appreciatively on Rick noticing his freshly shaven features, and shorter hair. He looked like he had when they first met. Carl placed down his soda, and walked up to the women hands suspiciously behind his back. Once reaching them, he revealed a handful of deep red roses handing them to each woman complimenting on how beautiful they looked.

A true gentleman. Lori would have been proud.

Michonne pulled him in a crushing hug, ruffling up his hair laughing as he squirmed under her attack.

Maggie tugged on Carol's hand getting her attention. "If for some reason, I forget to mention this later, I just want to thank you for pushing me to do this." She whispered to her, a sincere smile on her face. Carol smiled back radiantly, touched by her sincerity and gathered the girl's two hands in her own.  
>"Go." She urged her forward.<p>

Carol watched them all go leaving her alone on the porch for a moment a smile on her face; she was about to follow.

Someone tapped on her shoulder stopping her, and she turned to see who it was.

Daryl was off to the side, filling up at a mini bar having his ear chewed off by a chatty red head. He was about ready to tell her to beat it when he felt a tingling sensation start at the base of his spine and creep up his back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge, and he felt that tingle shoot like electricity through him stilling his heart. He felt her before he saw her. There was only one woman that was able to have that kind of effect on him.

She had arrived.

She emerged with the other women from inside the house and his entire focus was on her as she finally came into view; his eyes raking over her body. His breathing stopped, and he broke out into a cold sweat when he took in her revamped appearance. He had always considered her to be a distinctly unique kind of beauty, but on this night she stole his breath away.

Her skin tight green cargo pants seemed to be painted to her legs accenting her thigh muscles appealingly, not to mention a pert derriere. She donned a sleek black leather jacket which covered a sexy figure-hugging black t-shirt underneath, and he suddenly decided that she should always be wearing leather of some kind. Knee-high black suede boots with three-inch heels were clad around her feet making her taller. Her peppered curls were slightly spiked, some pieces curling around her face beautifully, but what really stood out to him were her eyes. Her darling blues were highlighted with black eyeliner making them pop like never before, piercing through anyone who dared look directly into them. A light shade of lipstick covered her lips, and he just wanted her to smear it all over his mouth marking him as hers. He noticed as she turned, the leather jacket revealed what looked to be two little angel wings stitched into the back. His eyes lingered on that, gaping with his mouth open, thinking of how well it suited her.

His eyes were ripped from her beauty suddenly, as he watched a figure approach from behind when she was standing alone. Taking a healthy swallow of his Dewar's he savored the burn of the liquor on its way down, and watched with dangerous eyes the interaction between the two unfold.

_One move asshole. One move, just give me a reason._

"Carol."

A cringe billowed through her at the recognizable voice, but she expertly feigned nonchalance on the outside. Carol turned slowly looking into the smug face of Clyde. She was momentarily flabbergasted not expecting to run into him this early into the night. There was a tiny voice in the back of her mind, pointing out how ironic it was that he appeared the minute she was alone, but she brushed it aside. Looking at him now though, she had to admit he did look sharp tonight.

He stepped into her personal bubble taking her hand and kissing it the way he'd done a few days ago. She didn't even think to pull away too swept up in his air of arrogance.

Daryl was vibrating with barely contained restraint, wanting to violently slam the other man's face in a wall for grabbing her hand, touching her so boldly.

"Carol... You look absolutely breath-taking tonight." He unabashedly scrutinized her head to toe.

"Thank you" not sure of what else to say, she removed her hand and fidgeted. "I was just about to greet my family." She hoped this would send him away.

"Grab a drink with me first."

_Shit._

Suddenly out of options, she looked around in hopes of some kind of escape. Feeling a bit trapped, and put on the spot she nodded her consent hoping to just indulge him so perhaps he would be out of her hair quicker.

Clyde, seeing the resolve on her face moved to put his arm around her waist from behind, and guide her back into the house when his arm was suddenly propelled away from her person. Daryl, seeing the discomfort from Carol, had moved silently behind them, and was glaring hard at Clyde about ready to deck him.  
>Carol turned around wondering what the holdup was, and stilled when she saw the two men wordlessly sizing each other up. Hoping to neutralize the hazardous situation she quickly threw herself in the middle.<p>

"Daryl!" Relief flooded over her at him appearing to save her whether he knew it or not.

Between the death glare he was receiving from Daryl, and the relief on Carol's face, Clyde backed down silently removing himself without another word from the situation, but not before sending a menacing scowl in Carol's direction that chilled her blood. _What was that all about?_

"You okay-" she asked when he was out of sight.

"-Who the fuck was that?" he snarled dodging her question.

_Here we go. _She sighed, praying this wouldn't damper the night in any way. "Name is Clyde. Met him in the streets with Michonne a couple days ago. He seems quite taken with me for some reason." Short, sweet, to the point.

Daryl had gone silent. Anyone could clearly see the man had some kind of fascination with her, but having heard it confirmed directly from her mouth did nothing to soothe his temper. He didn't like anyone moving in on the one person he had become close to, and this Clyde character was already proving to wear on his nerves.

While Daryl was lost in his thoughts, Carol took this moment to shamelessly ogle him.

God Damn...

She had grown accustomed to a dirty, shaggy hunter given their previous life style of always being on the road; it somehow fitting to his appeal. But now that he was showered, clean, and well dressed...She licked her lips subconsciously liking the vision before her.

He had his usual angel winged leather vest, but underneath, a black long sleeved shirt was pulled taught against his chest highlighting his pectorals. His hair was a little bit more tamed, and seemed flyaway soft instead of hanging flat like it usually does. Her eyes ventured lower where he sported tight dark blue wash jeans, his usual red rag hanging out of the back pocket, and she almost whimpered at the slight bulge in the place that mattered most.  
>She had to mentally slap herself back to reality.<p>

"Don't worry; I'm not interested in him or anything if that's what you think." She chuckled jokingly, pulling them both from their individual thoughts.

His head whipped in her direction. He hadn't even considered the possibility that maybe she could have taken an interest back in the man. It's not like she was aware of how much he, himself, thought about her especially on restless nights. Maybe he was wrong to feel so protective of something that wasn't even his in the first place...

"Come on." She pulled his arm tugging the seething man along towards their friends.

She suddenly needed that drink.

* * *

><p>Carol and Daryl were perched up side by side against the side of the house watching the celebration unfold.<p>

The band had finished their set of songs, and switched from being live to someone taking over, acting as a DJ playing a massive collection of music from an otherwise useless laptop.

If someone had told her a week ago that the group would end up enjoying themselves at a social gathering in a place that welcomed them with open arms, she would have called them bat-shit crazy. Yet, here they were doing just that.

Douglas had come outside and they watched as he greeted people, thanking them for coming, encouraging some to dance, his wife on his arm. There was a bit of a flush in his face indicating that he had indulged in some drink, but overall he seemed happy.

Couples danced to the slow ballads playing over the speakers. Michonne and Rick had eventually found their way to the dancing space, his arm curled charmingly around her back. Glenn and Maggie soon followed, with the others of their group strewn about either filling their bellies with the exquisite feast, or just watching like they were.

Carol was nursing a glass of wine enjoying her silent company.

"I'm so glad we did this Daryl." She spoke freely. "Look at how happy they are." Maggie had a permanent smile on her face, as she placed light kisses on Glenn's lips making him beam. Carol felt her heart explode with happiness at seeing the girl finally unwind and enjoying herself like she deserved. Michonne and Rick also sported beautiful rare smiles as they laughed together, in hushed conversation.

"Mm-hmm" He grunted in agreement. He wasn't used to seeing everyone in such a state of relax, but decided it wasn't an unwelcome sight.

A beautiful slow canticle came on then halting all thought from Carol spell-binding her into a hypnotic state. With just the first few chords of this alluring tune, she knew instantly that she wanted to up there like Glenn and Maggie. Michonne and Rick.

She wanted to dance.

Throwing back the rest of her wine, she turned to Daryl. The wine warmed her, working a light buzz into her system, making her brave.

"I don't suppose it's in a Dixon's code to slow dance?"

"Pfft, ain't no way in hell yer gettin' me to dance."

Feeling particularly devious, she accepted that as a challenge. Carol lowered her voice and placed a hand on his chest moving to stand in front of him forcing eye contact.

"Please Daryl?" She all but purred leaning into him and purposely sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, compelling his eyes to be drawn there.

Well fuck.

He inwardly chastised himself for being so wrapped around her finger, Merle's unmistakable laughter ringing through his head. This succubus of a woman could convince him to cut off his own damn hand if she wanted, with little effort on her part. He chugged the rest of his drink feeling the burn pour down his throat, and grabbed her by the arm leading them into the crowd of people.

_Might as well get this shit over with._

Standing in front of each other awkwardly for a moment, they hesitated. Then impulsively they came together pulled by an invisible string. His arm wrapped possessively around her waist bringing her close, their bodies touching ever so slightly, discreetly. His hand was warm as his fingers entangled with hers raised at their side. Shockingly enough, when she made the first move thrusting them into motion, swaying slowly to the music back and forth, Daryl followed behind with just a bit of clumsiness. After a minute, he balanced out and settled into the rhythm comfortably with her.

Carol let the music wash over her, its beautiful melody bringing her to a blissful state. The mood changed to deeply romantic and she found herself staring in Daryl's eyes trying to ground herself as the reality that she was actually dancing with him hit home.  
>He felt a flush creep up his neck and a nervousness flow through him at the intensity of which she was gazing into his eyes, but he stared back unable to break her gaze. The mood settled comfortably between them, and for some reason, his mind was thrusted back to the hurt reflected in her eyes at finding him on his knees giving up the fight. His face twisted in a hard grimace, and he felt the moment was right to address what they'd been avoiding.<p>

"That night...in the woods-" He began, but she cut him off with a finger to his lips shaking her head.  
>She had been telling herself all this time that they were supposed to have this long drawn out argument about this and that, and selfishness and the whole nine yards. But looking into his eyes now, with just <em>one<em> look, she was able to see the deep remorse he held in himself, and she didn't want him to feel that. Her hand caressed his cheek, and she softened her gaze staring intently into his blue orbs conveying her message to him.

She forgave him.

This was them; this was how she knew them to be. Communicating mostly without words. The lyrics were engulfing her in this moment of clemency between them.

_"Too far too far  
>now I'm falling<br>now I'm falling"_

Words couldn't describe the immense power of the emotions welling up inside her. Budding from the depths of her very soul and spilling forth from her inner being onto her face. She felt so strongly for this man. She was indeed falling.

Falling so hard in love with Daryl Dixon.

Her eyes watered with finally allowing herself to come to terms with what she couldn't put a name to for so long; didn't dare to. He pulled her body closer to his, staring deep into her eyes as a lone tear fell from her eye. He silently wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and dropped his forehead to rest against hers. Her hand wrapped around his neck sliding slowly upward to play with a few tendrils of hair. He pulled on the other hand held firmly in his and wrapped it around his neck, freeing his hand to slide it down the length of her arm eliciting goose bumps even through her jacket, down her side and rested it securely on her hip. She closed her eyes never wanting to forget the way it felt to have him held so closely to her, his breath fanning across her mouth.  
>She wanted so desperately to just tilt her head, and pull him into a mind-blowing kiss, but remained, not sure if she could even handle leaping that final hurdle between them. Pulling her head back slightly, she stared deep into his eyes, words of any kind escaping her.<br>Words would only ruin this union. They were beyond words. She sighed, her head falling to his shoulder suddenly becoming overwhelmed with his proximity, and not being able to do anything about it.

Daryl...

* * *

><p>Light drizzle outside had moved the party indoors, the main room being the downstairs den where it was decorated just as beautifully as the backyard had been. Only in here, the stringed lights strewn aimlessly across the ceiling were of different hues of red, and orange bathing the room in a romantic glow. The speakers were moved into the den, and the party was in full swing now as it continued blaring music that vibrated the walls. A fully stocked bar sat along the back wall and drew forth a small crowd. The closed space in this den forced almost intimate contact between everyone, and it truly held the feeling of passion.<p>

The group had a couple more drinks near the bar all throwing back shots in a circle, laughing as Glenn swayed on his feet. Carol laughed looking around in a happy daze taking in everyone's merriment. Rick had his arm thrown around Glenn's shoulder laughing at the younger man's inability to hold his liquor quite as well as the rest of them. Carl had left before they even moved inside, going back to the house to take over baby-sitting Judith. Abraham, after downing his shot had pulled Rosita into a crushing kiss that was quickly growing more x-rated by the minute as she reciprocated. Tara stood with Sasha, the two girls wincing, and laughing as the hard liquor invaded their senses. Tyreese was working his charm off to the side, with a cute dark haired beauty that had caught his eye earlier on. Her heart swelled at the prospect of him finding new love.

It all felt surreal.

The night was progressing far better than any could have imagined. The liquor was creating a slight buzz, and almost all reserve they would normally carry with them had nearly vanished from their bodies. Carol had her arm entwined with Michonne's as a happy giggle bubbled forth from her lips causing the other woman to look at her funny, smirking; she felt like she were in her twenties again.

And then she made the mistake of looking across from her to the man leaning his back against the bar.

Their eyes met stilling the air around them.

His gaze was fixed so intently on her that the smile fell from her lips, and her grip on Michonne loosened. Her lips parted as a shaky breath escaped. An unmistakable hunger was burning in his eyes, and she felt her legs grow weak with the raw masculinity that was emanating off him in waves. A blur of emotions whirled through her at the look he was penetrating her with; a look that held so much dark promise.  
>She felt herself instantly get wet.<p>

Sometime later, the liquor was flowing freely through everyone's veins now, and the dancing had long since lost its modesty.

It was like a switch had been turned on among the crowd, and everyone was losing their inhibitions.

The air thrummed with pure, unadulterated sex.

Maggie threw her head back in exultant bliss, her back end pressing firmly against Glenn as his hands roamed the front of her body while swaying to the beat. She took a moment to look around dreamily, her eyes scanning the crowd falling onto her family members having as much fun as she was. Michonne and Rick were pressed tightly together moving in time to the music, her hands running along his arms, nails digging in ever so slightly. Tara and Sasha danced together among a group of girls without a care in the world. Abraham and Rosita had already left; it was no secret what they were currently doing. And Tyreese was still talking to his sweetie over near the bar.

The song changed to a sultry beat that had the air dripping with desire. She suddenly noticed that two figures were missing. Turning her head, she asked Glenn, "Where are Daryl and Carol?"

He simply nodded his head towards a darkened corner of the room, where she struggled to make out the form of two figures nestled between the mass of thriving bodies. Her jaw nearly hit the floor when they came into focus.

Like everyone else, they were indeed dancing, if you could even call it that.

Time moved in slow motion as Carol found herself in a backwards dip at the most pinnacle moment in the song, and she slowly pulled herself back up exaggerating the slow movement, making her ab-muscles work for the seduction she was putting forth. Never had she allowed herself to feel like this before in her life; so boldly dancing without reserve. Exhilarated, sexy, empowered. But with this man, she was a transformed woman constantly experiencing new things she never knew she could have.

Righting herself along his body again, she threaded her fingers through his hair scratching sharply at his scalp. He grunted at the force with which she used, startled at how much he enjoyed it. She swayed her hips languidly back and forth forcing him to move with her, their lower halves pressed tightly enough to feel the heat emanating off their genitals.

They were both sweating now, the body heat in the room making their skin slick, and glisten. She long since discarded her jacket at the bar along with his and was left with her dangerously low-cut form fitting black t-shirt. His eyes followed a single bead of sweat as it trickled down the length of her neck and disappeared in the valley between her breasts. He desperately fought the urge to follow that trail with his tongue like he so wanted. Foreheads pressed together, her breath mingled with his as she swayed her hips erotically in time with the sultry beat.

He was drunk with lust, and completely under her hypnotic spell. He found himself unable to control his hands as they were sliding all over her body. Her hips were doing things to him that called so deeply to his inner animal.

Woman was in dangerous territory.

If she kept this up, she would soon find out how much of an animal he really could be.

The music pulsed through them making their bodies hum, and the two struggled to keep their desire in check, but they were steadily losing the battle. He jerked in particular as she grinded her hips into his at the same time clawing a path down the back of his neck. The sexual tension between them was beyond comprehension now; his erection almost painful. Their eyes met, and she daringly stuck her tongue out drawing it agonizingly slowly across her lips wetting them.

Something in him snapped.

He abruptly pushed her back against the wall, growling fiercely in her ear. Carol gasped as he forcefully pressed his full body deliciously into her, pinning her tightly against the wall; she felt every inch of him. He dipped his head dragging his tongue ever so slowly along the very same path that damned bead of sweat taunted him with not too long ago. She arched her body in beautiful contorted pleasure towards him, releasing a sexy drawn out moan in his ear at the sensation of his tongue burning a hot trail along her body. _Oh God_ _Yesss..._Her mind chanted.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

His reaction to her moan was apparent as he pushed his sex into her core then. Her lids fell shut, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she felt his lust; hard and powerful as he grinded against her. He was slow about it making sure to draw out his movements with practiced ease. His head fell to her chest, arms supporting his weight against the wall behind her as he watched their bodies rub together repeatedly. He was panting fast and heavy.

She was so unbelievably wet for him and a thrill ripped through her body at the prospect of him finding out with their intimate proximity. Wrapping a leg around his waist, she pulled him into her even more trying to relieve some of the throbbing pressure between her legs. A dangerous rhythm was created between them as their bodies undulated together in un-restrained need. Moans were spurting forth from her, and he found that it was the most sensual sound he had ever heard. He needed to hear more. He sucked hard at her neck trying to coax more sounds from her finding that her throat vibrated into his mouth every time she did let out a sweet moan. This was addicting.

She was panting heavy, chest rising pushing her breasts towards him with each strained breath. One of his hands slid up her body gliding passed her rib cage to brush against the side of her breast tentatively. She hissed at the contact and brought her lips to his neck in retaliation, dragging her tongue along it the way he had. She captured his earlobe in her teeth effectively obliterating his ability to think. His hand slid from the side of her breast, down her ribs and side finally capturing her ample bottom in his palm, squeezing. She gasped head slamming back as he grabbed her ass with more force pushing her forward into him, hard. He continued his assault on her neck with his lips and tongue, alternating between strong kisses, sucking and licking. She wrapped her arms around him trapping him close to her, not a space left between them.

They were so far gone into each other.

Opening her eyes, she glanced over Daryl's shoulder unexpectedly meeting the gaze of intense brown eyes.

"Dah-Daryl..." she panted, as he nibbled on her ear.

"Mmm..." His grunt was muffled against her hair, his heavy pants puffing out against her cheek.

"He's watching..." He was moving his head slowly, nearing her mouth.

"Let 'em watch..." Eyes closed his nose rested to the side of hers, their lips actually ghosting with the lightest of touches as she spoke. He was one head tilt away...

"No...Clyde...He's staring at us."

Maybe that hadn't been the right thing to say.

Because all movement from him stopped then, and she felt his body go stock still. Alarm bells were sounding off in her head.

Daryl pushed himself away from her then and she whimpered at the loss of contact. There was a panic settling in her as she watched him through hazy eyes as he stormed through the crowd in the direction of the bar where she spotted Clyde watching them so intently. Mind still reeling from the effects Daryl had created in her body she tried to move to stop the altercation she already knew was coming, but it was too late.

Daryl reached him, slapping the half raised drink he was nursing out of Clyde's hand.

"There a god damn problem?" Daryl sneered.

Clyde remained seated eyebrow raised, intrigued by this enraged savage. He met his glare full-on with one of his own, "Not unless you want there to be, _stranger._"

No one was fast enough to stop the blow that hurled Clyde backwards off the stool he was sitting in. There was an immediate panic that broke out among the crowd around them as Daryl lunged towards the fallen man. Clyde shook the stars from his vision recovering just in time to dodge the next incoming fist, and countered with a punch of his own connecting it with Daryl's cheek.

Things were happening in a blur and people were rushing to swarm around the brawling men. Carol's mouth hung open in suspended confusion, and her head was beginning to throb. Still against the wall she brought a hand to her forehead trying to control the spinning, and was vaguely aware of the two being separated through her altered state.

She suddenly needed air.

Perched on the back steps of the porch Carol listened as the rain lightly pelted the ground. The commotion from inside the house drifted outside threatening to smother her, but the cool night air was refreshing on her heated skin and was starting to soothe her flustered state. She didn't bother turning around as someone stepped out onto the porch next to her and sat with an ungraceful thud.

After a moment of silence, Maggie bumped her shoulder with her own. "You okay?"

Carol wasn't even sure how to answer that honestly. She shook her head mouth open in response, but nothing came out. There was so much to address over the course of the night that she didn't even know where to start. She looked at Maggie just shaking her head. What could she say?

Maggie laughed seeing her grapple for a response, but coming up empty. "That's okay."

Carol ran a hand through her hair chuckling at the absurdity of everything.

"Well...either way, that was one_ hell_ of a night, huh?"

The two women laughed mirthfully into the night not really sure what else to do. It was one hell of a night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew!<br>This is definitely my favorite chapter so far, and was so much fun to write! Hard, but fun!  
>Did you try the songs? Whaddya think?<strong> **Feedback****! :P  
><strong>


	5. The Embodiment Of Grief

**A/N:  
>-This chapter is somewhat informational and partially intertwined with the comic. Also, a bit of a lemonylime treat at the end that still has me blushing...  
>-Thank you everyone so far that has been reviewing, and enjoying the story with me. Your feedback fuels me and is my drive to keep me going!<strong>

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead and its characters are sadly not mine to own. Only Clyde.**

* * *

><p>The day had come where Douglas called upon Rick and his team ready to finally discuss occupations for everyone.<p>

He had them all meet at his home in the morning where they all shared a breakfast meal, where he then proceeded to meet individually with each of them in his makeshift office. As they would all go in one by one, Regina, his wife, would hand out refreshments to the others that sat waiting in the living room. Rick went in first, although his role in the community had already started coming into play more with each day.

In the days since their arrival, the sheriff would often be seen with Douglas randomly; usually the two would be in deep conversation. It was becoming apparent that Douglas had grown fond of Rick, and naturally took a respectable liking to him due to his praiseworthy leadership and political skills. The fact that Rick has been able to keep as much of the group alive through such harrowing conditions for as long as he has, was astounding to Douglas; and with a baby no less. He found himself gravitating heavily towards the ex-cop, often drawing forth courage and strength through his knowledge that seemed beyond his years, and level headed thinking.  
>Unbeknownst to others, Douglas was grimly aware of his control steadily slipping over his people even before the group's arrival, but was somehow comforted with the realization that if anything were to happen to him or he'd have to step down from his position, he'd be more than safe knowing it were Rick to pave the way for his people.<p>

So that was how Rick found himself playing the part as Douglas' right-hand man. Second in command.

Abraham took a particular interest to the town's construction team, and offered great promise in helping strengthen their walls and keeping Alexandria a safe place. Surprisingly, he was joined by Tara, who wanted to show her potential in helping maintain the sanctuary, and together they joined the construction crew headed by a man named Tobin, seemingly one of the only hardened men in the ranks of the Washington community.

Father Gabriel will be practicing his ministry in the town's church offering light into the lives of those who have lost their way. Although he, himself, continues to struggle with guilt and cries praying to the Lord for guidance.

Tyreese and Sasha were dead-set on being placed together, and Douglas agreed not having the heart to separate family. Unfortunately though, Tyreese made a great asset to the supply run team and Douglas was unsure about putting Sasha in potential danger needlessly, but her perseverance was not to be underestimated and she was adamant about having just as much fortitude as the rest of them, forcing Douglas' hand.

Originally, Maggie was to be part of the produce and animal care division having been raised on a farm her entire life; her knowledge attained would be a substantial benefit to the town's food resources. Except she and Glenn got into an argument. Glenn, to Maggie's dismay, was also being placed on the supply run team in replacement of one of their members having been recently injured.  
>They took the longest with Douglas understandably, as Maggie's grief hindered the process making it difficult to determine their roles. Glenn was all she had left, and the thought of something bad happening to her only family member left had her clinging to him desperately. Glenn did his best trying to soothe and reassure his wife, but ultimately he was willing to be sanctioned as a member of the supply run team. Things were different now, and he carried himself with a great sense of commitment and responsibility to be able to provide for his loved ones, she especially. With a heavy heart, Maggie relented, accepting that she was needed more in her original selection and respected her husband's decision.<p>

Eugene would be joining a team of engineers utilizing his scientific knowledge to help invent, design, build, maintain, research, and improve structures, machines, devices, systems, materials and processes. He would actually be playing an important role to the community's growth. Michonne and Rosita requested in on the rotated guard duties stationed along the gates. Both women needing to portray their finesse in competent safe-keeping.

Carol surprised herself by taking a step back from the front lines of fighting and tapping in to her more sensitive side. She remembered the day where she stood over that female corpse in the yellow sundress. How she had resorted to human dissection in this overwhelming need to help aid Lori's pregnancy in any way possible. Hershel would occasionally teach her a thing or two here and there regarding wound cleaning, proper bandaging and infection control and she would eagerly take in as much information as she could. She could clearly recall the feeling of accomplishment every time she did get to bandage a wound or lend a hand medically, and treasured its therapeutic hold it had over her person.

So when it was her turn, with a straightened backbone and squared shoulders, she volunteered herself in the infirmary which he gladly granted.

It was a long morning, and everyone was establishing their roles in the community.

There was just one person left.

Douglas had removed Daryl from detainment the day before having him join his family in their meeting today. After his display of violence back at the party days ago Douglas was forced to sit the two men down with a hard warning. There was an understanding from Douglas that things do happen that's beyond control especially when alcohol plays a big influence, but he was forced to take some form of action deciding to place the hunter in light detainment having him remain indoors for a period of time. It was assumed Clyde received similar punishment although he wasn't heard from or seen for a few days.

Once it was Daryl's turn, he sat down with Douglas a bit standoff-ish ready to get this over with when the man intrigued him, saying he had a special role for him. Much to his surprise, Douglas informed him that the residents had assembled a tiny association of hunters. A huntsman base was setup in town where the small league of men would meet and had stored all kinds of hunting paraphernalia; ammo, bows, traps, rope and more. Eagerness settled into Daryl at the prospect of being back out in his natural habitat and he let the man enlighten him of the things he could expect from joining the ranks of the other hunters. He was a bit skeptical however about being joined by others on hunts, having been primarily on his own for as long as he could remember, but figured they must have been doing something right for the place to be provided the kind of food that he had been seeing as of late. Daryl remembered fondly the turkey that made his belly happy the night of the party. Besides, it was about time he could get back into doing what he felt he was born to do.

However, before Douglas could allow him to join his first hunt with their band of huntsmen he needed merit from Daryl after his recent act of violence, and asked him to prove himself for the community first.

There was a very special supply run coming up that the supply team had been preparing for in advance. Normally they would just have the customary assigned people for it, but this being a significant operation; he had to extend the lineup for this estimated big haul.  
>Daryl wanting nothing more than to get back into his habitat hunting, agreed.<p>

The meeting was complete, and everyone was dismissed to do with the rest of the day as they pleased. The group went on to prepare themselves for the new missions they were each set to do just a couple hours away, all with renewed vigor.

* * *

><p>Sleep had been touch and go that night, the excitement causing bodies to toss and turn relentlessly and eyelids from closing more than a few minutes at a time. The dawning of this new day held promise that the group would finally be establishing their parts in the Alexandria community; the starting of their new lives. So as the sun peeked over the horizon, everyone had made committed effort to get up extra early.<p>

It was the first day of their shifts.

Hugs were distributed, good lucks were wished, and smiles were broad as they all went off in different directions.

The day was going by faster than they all prepared for and before long, it was nearing dusk.

By the time Carol finished her first shift at the infirmary it was early evening. Sunset was casting the community in its beautiful array of pinks, oranges, and yellows painted across the sky, and she yawned exhausted after such a long day. She was learning the basics of the medical field from the resident doctor, Denise. Today, she was training in taking vital signs properly, such as pulse, reparations, blood pressure and temperature. Next shift would be drawing blood, nutrition, infection control, and anatomy. They also had lots of informational books collected from runs to draw even more knowledge from whenever needed. Carol was learning a lot from Denise and loving every minute of her time spent in the infirmary. She felt a bit of herself stabilizing more with this new path in life she was walking, and had to mentally give herself a pat on the back for such a rewarding decision.

_Nurse Carol..._

She chuckled inwardly at the sound of it, and pushed the ridiculous images of her in a scantily clad outfit tending to a foul-mouthed, dirty redneck hunter aside.  
>That's not what this was about.<p>

The main streets at this time were becoming pretty deserted, everyone having retired to their homes for the night to start dinner and such, really only leaving the nightly patrol who had switched shifts alleviating the day patrols.

So she found it odd when she came across a solitary petite figure crouched low to the ground in front of a bush in one of the many gardens.

Daryl was coming off the huntsmen base, a slight sense of achievement flooding through him.

He had made friends today.

The other hunters weren't much like him in the sense of hunting style as they all marveled at his crossbow dazzled by its beauty, but they had all welcomed him into their brother ship bond putting him at ease. He felt like he belonged. Daryl actually couldn't wait to get this supply run out of the way so he could go on his first hunt with them.

Stepping onto the sidewalk he began his trek home when he spotted two wings etched into the back of a black leather jacket. Carol was walking a ways ahead of him and judging by the direction she was coming from, he figured she had just finished at the infirmary. He followed to fetch her figuring they could walk home together.

Carol looked around for any sign of the little girl's parents or anybody that may have been with her. Finding no one, her curiosity got the better of her as she inched closer to the lonesome girl from behind. Carol made sure to make noise stepping heavily so as not to startle her.

"Hello sweetie, whatch'a doin over here by yourself?" No response.

The little girl was so intent on what she was doing that she either didn't hear Carol, or just paid her no mind. Carol tried again.

"Ya know, it's getting kind of late sweetie, you should head on home. I can walk you if you need." Again, nothing.

_Hmm..._

Carol was about to try a third time when the child suddenly stood and turned around sending an icy pain that seized Carol rushing through her body from her lungs to her fingertips.

A dreadful gasp of mixed horror and fright ripped through her as she recoiled in disgust at the girl's face. Only it wasn't the random face of some adorable little girl like she expected.

It was Sophia's.

Sophia's..._deceased_ face, looking even more decrepit than she last remembered.

A cry of horror escaped her mouth before she covered it taking in the image before her. What should have been chubby little cheeks filled with the color of life were ashen and sunken in, partially tattered open in shreds. Sophia's once bright and beautiful blue eyes were the same lifeless milky orbs surrounded by blackened rings of death that she remembered stumbling towards her that day that ended her hope of saving people. The stringy tendrils of hair were balding in spots from having been bereft of life so long revealing bloodied scabs, and rips in the scalp. Carol stepped back shaking her head in horrified disbelief and began shivering uncontrollably. _This isn't happening...This isn't happening!_

The little girl revealed to be holding a massive bouquet of flowers cradled in her boney arms explaining what she had been doing before. But they weren't just any flowers.

They were Cherokee Roses.

She held one out towards Carol in offering, and opened her mouth to speak.  
>Nausea swept over Carol when her horribly cracked and bloody gray lips devoid of life began to crumble as she spoke...In Lizzie's voice.<p>

"I was looking at the flowers." The mutated voice of Lizzie uttered the haunted words rousing unwanted memories of a day _so_ bleak.

Carol emitted a scream then that bellowed deep within her gut, violently slapping the Cherokee Rose out of the girl's hand with such force, its pedals tore apart, fluttering aimlessly around them. Without second thought, she sharply turned on her heel running as fast as she could back towards the house, unable to stop the tears that blurred her vision.

"Carol!" Daryl yelled her name trying to get her attention as she darted passed him. Confused beyond belief he looked between her rapidly retreating figure and the innocent little girl left behind who had her cute blonde head bowed, lip trembling and holding a beautiful bouquet of hydrangeas.

_What the hell just happened?_

One minute she was approaching the girl speaking in a soft hushed tone, but when the girl turned around she totally flipped out like she'd seen a ghost or something.

Wait...

..._Shit._

Carol ran as fast as her legs were ever capable back to the house crying her eyes out along the way. She kept glancing behind her, positive that her demons were literally chasing her. A man had stepped down off his porch shouting if she was okay, but she didn't hear him, didn't even see him. Busting through the front door to their home she nearly ripped it off its hinges, and sprinted up the stairs slamming her bedroom door shut. Maggie and Glenn were still out and wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, thankfully. She wasn't sure she could face them right now.

Carol shrugged off her jacket and paced the room like a caged animal back and forth hands going behind her neck, pulling at her hair, running down her face. The adrenaline rushing through her had her moving all around unable to keep still. Completely wild eyed, she was still wheezing with how fast she ran, crazed at what she just saw.

_It was just my imagination, it was just my imagination. _She chanted trying desperately to get a hold of herself. Why had that happened? Did she finally crack? She began asking herself an endless stream of questions that raced through her mind.

She was so close to delirium at this point that she actually felt her feet inching towards the edge of that cliff _fast_.

Daryl hadn't even bothered to knock this time knowing in his heart that Carol needed him, anyone, to calm her down as he entered her room closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Carol snapped around, eyes jumping to his in mild hysteria. He could tell she was close to a mental breakdown so he approached with the caution of cornering an injured, frightened animal.

"Carol..." he held his hands in the air in peaceful offering speaking softly.

Unable to handle it, she broke at seeing his familiar face through her cloud of grief, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. Her body slammed into his, her weight pushing him back against the door and he fell against it supporting them both. Broken sobs racked her body filling every corner of the room with her sorrow as she cried hard against his shoulder. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt letting the wails rip through her so powerful it rocked both their bodies.

Not knowing what else to do he ran his hands in a soothing gesture up and down her back trying in any way to console the hysterical woman.

Carol wasn't entirely sure what was happening to her, but once she saw the concern on Daryl's face, the tight coil of madness that had been wound tight around her unraveled. She collapsed against him, letting the anguish crush her withered state of mind.  
>She felt so <em>haunted<em>. Would it ever go away? The guilt of the things she has done, the regret of not doing more for her daughter finally caught up to her manifesting itself into the face of an innocent little girl and pushing her to her limit.

Nuzzled into his shoulder she shook her head speaking faintly, "I'-rry.. -hic-..m so sorry-hic-" She wasn't entirely sure who she was apologizing to, but the need to say it was overcoming. Between her hiccups and muffling into him he was struggling to piece together her broken sentences. _Why was she apologizing?_

"S'okay...Hey, it's okay. There's nothin' to be sorry for."

He dropped his cheek to the top of her head just letting her be, listening to her cries and waiting for this storm to pass. Her sobs were penetrating every crevasse of his bleeding heart and he wanted nothing more than to take this pain from her. He just wanted _so_ badly to end her mental suffering, but settled with patiently riding out this storm with her for as long as she needed. He would wait forever if she needed him to.

After a considerable amount of time, her sobs were lessening to light sniffles as she started to come down. She felt disoriented and her hands were gripping his shoulders, squeezing and releasing not sure if he was real or not. But his steady soft breaths against her hair confirmed that he was present and had just experienced that with her. She suddenly wanted to cry again. She was so thankful for this man. After all the pain she's had to endure in this lifetime, he was like an angel sent to deliver her some form of peace in this wretched world. He had become her solid reason to breathe.

Suddenly, her feelings for him began to overwhelm the painful memories coaxed out of her moments earlier. Lost in her grief, Carol placed a stray wet kiss to his neck and felt him stiffen at the contact.

The fog lifted and clarity at what she had just done shocked her system. She pulled away abruptly, her hand flying over her mouth. There hadn't been any alcohol this time to influence that action.

"Daryl! I... I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to!"

Embarrassed beyond belief, she turned ready to bolt when his arm caught her around the waist pulling her back to him.  
>Stumbling, her back collided with his stone-hard chest. One arm fastened tight around her middle while the other tucked snugly between her breasts grasping her shoulder, effectively trapping her to him. His head rested against her shoulder and her heart rate accelerated; she felt nervous and confused locked in his strong arms. What was he doing?<p>

Her breath caught when he brought his mouth to the space where her neck and shoulder met, inhaling her scent. He ran his lips along the smooth skin of her neck caressing it with his mouth building the tension and anxiety in her body. She was immobile in his death grip, and found it strangely satisfying. Her body was coming alive being wound up by the light caressing of his lips, and wanted nothing more than for him to kiss where he teased.  
>His breath was fanning along her neck heating her skin to the bone with each puff of warm air. The position was intimate as their bodies were pressed back to front, and her breathing quickened as her mind conjured images of the night of the party. They both had liquid courage running freely through their veins then, but now...this was just them.<p>

He moved his lips behind her ear, and pressed a delicate kiss there with reserved intensity.

Her eyes fluttered closed as a thrill pulsed through her with the contact. Was he comforting her? ...Seducing her? Either way, she was being driven to sweet madness with his slow torment.

She wanted more.

As if reading her mind he kissed her skin with more emphasis now adorning all along her neck with light pecks. The arm pressing around her middle which held her tight loosened, as his hand toyed with the end of her shirt pulling it slightly away with his fingers and letting it snap back to her body teasingly. She remained still not daring to sever the complete control he had over her. After rubbing tentatively from the outside, his hand slid under her shirt finally, and ran delicately along the expanse of her stomach, his thumb dipping into her belly button.

His mind became muddled at the feel of her skin.

_Soft...so fucking soft._

He exhaled a deep husky breath next to her ear losing sense of himself temporarily, and she shivered in response locking the sound in her memory at once, throwing away the key.

Carol sighed at the feel of him stroking her stomach and placed a hand over top his feeling him feel her. He pushed her shirt up further exposing her heated skin to the cool air, bunching it just under her breasts.

Daryl was struggling to gain control over his rising appetite as he caressed the exposed skin of her taut stomach and ribcage.

She still wasn't entirely sure how they had gotten here, but found that there was a significant lack of control over her emotions as her grief-stricken mind blended into a mind numbing haze filled with sexual desire. She wasn't about to stop.

Daryl's other arm had unwrapped itself from her shoulder and joined in exploring the newly uncovered skin of her belly. Using both hands he gripped her firmly on her hips, fingertips digging in as he panted softly against her ear. She craned her neck to the side lifting her hand to the back of his head wanting him to place more kisses on her and he obliged enthusiastically bringing his mouth back down to the creamy skin. His tongue came out to play, and she sighed blissfully as it dragged from her neck to her shoulder where he bit down nipping it playfully. She threaded her fingers through his hair pulling firmly at the scalp. A low growl rumbled through him warming her core and she gasped at the feral sound.

Carol couldn't place her finger on it, but she was feeling extra sensitized right now. Just his mild actions were short circuiting her brain and creating intense ripples of pleasure through her body. His hands were working magic on her heightened nerves, and when he placed his tongue against her neck she felt herself moisten considerably between her legs. She was confused by what was happening, and contemplated for a moment that whatever it was they were building up to wouldn't last very long with how tightly wound up she was, but wasn't about to have him stop.

His hands moved from her hips running down her legs caressing the outsides of her thighs and back up again. Carol froze when on his way back up, he boldly rubbed along her inner thighs fingertips actually brushing the apex between her legs before moving to rest on her ribcage. _That was probably by mistake_, she thought.

But then one hand traveled back down with even more purpose as it moved to her belt pausing there, then continued...and she knew then that it was no mistake.

Her eyes flew wide open as his hand slid lower finally cupping her middle from the outside of her jeans.

Her lips parted in a soundless cry. She couldn't believe it that his hand was resting in her most intimate of places. That final wall that was held between them for so long was one crack away from being a crumbled pile of dust. How many times she had dreamt of him touching her, doing things to her body that would only ever remain in her dreams. Part of her questioned if she were, in fact, currently dreaming. But then his hand moved again cupping her warmth firmer and she threw her head back crying out completely immersed in feeling as his finger experimentally rubbed over her center through the jeans.

Jesus Christ Daryl was _touching_ her!

Her thoughts were slowing to a halt as Daryl brought both hands to her belt making quick work of it and moved slipping the button of her pants through the hole. He was moving with determination, her mind wanting to explode from the clear direction he was propelling them to, and she didn't dare breathe as he grabbed hold of her zipper, but then he stopped.

_No...No, don't stop now._ Not now when he had successfully created this aching need in her to have his hands exploring every inch of her body. He was clearly running this show, and she was willing to comply to his every whim, but she needed him to continue.

_Please..._ her mind whispered.

"-ase..."

_Oh, my god._

She just said that out loud.

There was that exhale of breath again that she deemed was her favorite sound from him. Her slipped plea had the desired effect as he resumed, panting heavily against her, excitement thrumming through him.

The teeth of the zipper separated shattering the silence of the small bedroom, its sound ringing through both their heads with striking meaning. Her jeans hung loose against her hips.

Their chests rose and fell with strained breaths and she felt herself steadily morphing into this wanton ball of need.

He gave the waistband a little tug, and the pants fell to a crumbled heap at their feet. Out of habit, she stepped out of them along with her shoes kicking it with her foot to the side. Cheeks flushed red with sudden stifling indignity Carol covered her face with her hands at having her lower half bared. Daryl growled pulling her hands from her face.

"Don't" he snarled gripping her hard. "don't hide..."

His hands slid down her arms to rest on her hips as he resumed placing wet kisses along her neck trying to placate her nervous tension. She whimpered at the contact. It wasn't like she was afraid of him, actually quite the contrary. She trusted Daryl completely, knowing that he would never do anything to hurt her intentionally. It had just been so long since she stood half exposed before another human being. It was nerve wracking and she found her hands gripping his wrists tightly restricting any further movement.

"I won't hurt ya..." his voice lowered confirming what she already knew.

He then gathered both her wrists in one hand holding them in a tight grip and bringing them behind her back in-between their bodies. With her hands confined, he was free to continue his exploration of her body, uninterrupted. He resumed the previous trek the path of his hand had taken sliding it down her belly and over the top of her panties. She released a sultry moan as he traced the outline of her womanhood with his finger. She was so sensitive, her clit throbbing by now and she twitched hard when his finger brushed against the hardened nub of her pleasure. He pushed her panties to the side.

Daryl felt his cock stiffen at how wet she was. He was incredibly turned on to find she was mostly shaven, not that he would mind if she wasn't.

He plunged his finger into her heat using the wetness from her opening to run along her lips and then slid it to her overly sensitized clit, rubbing in circles. Sparks were jolting through her and she bucked her pelvis into his hand repeatedly desperate to create more friction. Her moans were climbing with the height of pleasure he was delivering, and she needed more. She was clawing at his jeans now.

Feeling overpowered with sexual need, Carol decided to use the position to her advantage turning the tables on him, and brushed her fingers against the bulge in his jeans. He automatically jerked into her caught off guard by the action, and she reached out curling her fingers around the outline of his dick through his pants. He released a deep grunt pushing his length hard into her hands, and she stroked him shamelessly wanting to reciprocate the pleasure he was bringing her.

They continued fondling each other, their grunts and moans filling the room before her legs began to tremble and she struggled with the effort to stand while being pleasured.

Recognizing her dilemma, he stooped low knees separating her closed thighs, and slid the two of them to the floor spreading her legs wide over the sides of his parted legs.

Her face burned brightly as he had her spread eagle on the floor pressed against her bedroom door.

His fingers immediately returned to her dripping wet cunt, and he rubbed between the inner folds of her lips teasing the opening. His other hand slipped beneath her bunched up shirt and cupped her left breast in the palm of his hand. She threw her head back as he pushed aside the bra and flicked her sensitive bud with the rough pad of his thumb sending a shock of pleasure straight to the nerves inside her womanhood. Carol cried out in pleasure as he pinched her nipple into a hardened peak distracting her while simultaneously lubricating his middle finger with her juices.  
>She momentarily saw stars as he pushed a digit into her moist heat.<p>

"Shit..." he moaned appreciatively in her ear.

Her walls had clenched hard around his finger upon entry squeezing tight and he moaned at her body's response. Daryl began a slow rhythm pistoning his digit in and out. Eyes shut tight, she was moaning uncontrollably now as her pussy sucked hard at his finger massaging her canal. She was so wet that the suction released an erotic wet pop every time he pulled back. Carol couldn't believe she, and her body were making these noises and it only added to the height of pleasure. Daryl increased his pace and pushed in deep full-on fucking her with his finger now his arms straining with the effort.

_Oh no..._ There was a familiar surge welling up inside her belly. She was getting close, and if he kept this up any longer she would explode. She didn't want him to see.

Carol was clawing at his arms now trying to pull him away, but he held fast pumping his finger in and out of her.

"Daryl! W-wait...I'm guna-"

"-Don't fight it," she trembled "just cum...just fucking cum."

Then he did this magic thing with his finger, hooking it up on the inside and pressing against this spot that had her seeing colors. The pressure of his finger continuously pounding against this bundle of nerves inside her did her in.

Carol whimpered turning her head away as her body released the coiled tension he built up tight in her and she felt embarrassed as the warm gush rushed out of her soaking his finger and hand.

Daryl watched perplexed as his hand became drenched in the sudden rush of her juices as she came hard, body twitching delightfully from the aftershocks.

Her cheeks flushed and she closed her eyes tight trying to ignore the fact that she just squirted all over him.

Daryl's breathing was so heavy as if he just ran for miles, and he pulled his hand away enchanted as it glistened and actually dripped with a bit of her essence. He brought his other hand to her cheek forcing her to face him. Daryl held eye contact with Carol as he then brought each finger into his mouth sucking each digit clean of her juices.

_Jesus Christ..._

Her eyes widened as he effectively annihilated her ability to even process the lewd, but incredibly hot action.

Daryl moaned at having had a tiny sample of her off his fingers, and was a bit stunned to find how _much_ he wanted more. His mouth watered and it suddenly wasn't enough.

He needed to fully taste her.

Without warning, he gently guided her forward pushing her to the floor with a hand to the back of her neck. Carol's cheek pressed against the floor, and she panicked confused by his actions.

"Daryl?" she whispered.

He stayed silent, as his hand slid up the back of her thigh and felt her ass, pinching and kneading firmly. She hummed appreciatively, but remained still curious to see what he was going to do. She was still reeling from her orgasm, but slowly felt her body start to build that fire again from the position he held her in.

Daryl gave her backside a light slap to which she squealed, and then completely stripped her of her panties, pulling them off in one swift move. He gave her no time to react as he flipped her onto her back and spread her legs wide revealing all of her to him.

Carol shrieked trying quickly to shield herself from his eyes, but he pulled her hands away resting them against her legs keeping them forced open as she fought to close them. "Carol... you're fuckin' _beautiful..._" his low voice was heavy with need "just relax, let me do this."

Then he brought his tongue to her pussy ending all fight from her.

Carol threw her head back against the floor releasing a long moan. Her hips raised high off the ground at the first stroke of his tongue pushing towards his mouth. He held her thighs apart as his tongue dragged along the length of her moist opening savoring the first taste of her.

_Glorious._

This woman was going to fucking end him without even touching him.

Carol was lost in sensation. Daryl Dixon's head was in between her legs after he had just made her cum with his fingers...good _God!  
><em>She was so incredibly sensitive even before her orgasm, that just his wet tongue dragging along her lips was sending her into blinding spasming aftershocks.

Daryl heads back in taking another long lick, and her hands find their way to his head as she mewled out in pleasure. He touches her wetness spreading her nether lips further with his fingers and continues to flick his tongue against her.  
>Carol's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she gripped his hair tight between her fingers holding on as his mouth assaulted her. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he then boldly dipped his tongue inside of her making her see double. "Fuuck!" she hissed. The room was starting to spin and Carol panted heavily bucking her hips into his mouth with reckless abandon. She was building up again and this one was feeling even more powerful than the first.<br>She felt near blacking out.

He noticed her clit still throbbing from her previous orgasm. Unable to resist, he brings his lips to the over sensitized nub sucking on it hard rolling his tongue back and forth against it.

She comes undone.

"AAahhnngghh Godddd!" Black spots dot her vision and her lids slam shut tight as stars explode behind her eyes. Her body quivers violently as more of her nectar spurts forth into Daryl's eager mouth.

Completely sapped of all energy Carol's spent body falls against the floor. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and sits up.

Before, Daryl had wanted so strongly to be of use to her in any way possible to help alleviate her pain. Looking down at her comatose state now, a large grin spread across his face and he felt an immense sense of satisfaction fill him.

He hadn't expected in actually succeeding.

* * *

><p><strong>-So years ago, when my dog passed away I had something strange happen to me. I was so overcome with grief that I actually ended up suddenly making love to my boyfriend at the time (currently husband) and it was so intense. I found that day that emotional sex can be the most fulfilling thus spurring this interaction between Daryl and Carol<br>-Yeeaa Daryl didn't reach his happy ending, but he was doing this mostly for Carol pushing aside his own needs to help her in ****_her_**** time of need. *sighs dreamily* what a gentleman  
>-The story from this point on is still being formed in my head and may take a bit longer to update between chapters, but Ch. 6 is coming along. I'm trying my best to finish this story or get as close to finishing before season 5b returns in febs. Suh excited!<br>**


	6. The Secret They Shared

**A/N: -Warning, this chapter is particularly dark, with a healthy dose of Carrick friendship.  
>-This chapter holds my main purpose for Clyde. Will be explained further at end.<br>-Please, Please, PlEASE pardon the laaame ass story of Scott and his injury..i literally sat here for like two days with the rest of the chapter finished racking my brain on how to make it work, finally just pulling this crap outta my ass lol so...go with it lol**

* * *

><p>They were late.<p>

Carol tried to busy herself as much as possible. Staying longer at the infirmary, looking after Judith, spending time with Michonne, helping prepare meals at the mess hall. She even accompanied Maggie one day on her shift at the barn, the two women seeking comfort through the other in this dire time of need. She tried anything and everything to take her anxious mind off of the mini crisis taking place, but the fact still remained.

They were late.

The big run that the town had been preparing for had been launched. The importance of which, if successful, would be a huge substantial gain that Alexandria has seen in a while, but also the most dangerous.  
>Carol hadn't realized how much she was being kept in the dark concerning the nature of this mission until she actually started to worry. Once that worry took control of her frayed nerves, she found herself interrogating the injured man, Scott, in the infirmary after having learned that he was part of the previous supply team.<br>She needed to validate her concern. There had to be a reason for this.

Turns out, _he_ was the one Glenn was replacing for the supply team, and had in fact been injured on the former run...The very same run her family was currently on.  
>She spoke with Scott, or more like cross-examined the man demanding some light be shed on what was going on, which he reluctantly complied.<br>Apparently, they were a group of five headed to a location yet unvisited. The community was dangerously low on supplies, to which she could testify being part of the infirmary staff, and constantly making use of its entire inventory. So the squad was forced to branch out a bit further than normal. After locating a small town on the map they were taking with them, they departed. The travel alone took roughly a day in itself and required them to spend overnight, but they safely arrived to the circled location.

The small city was out in the middle of bumblefuck nowhere nestled in between a network of forests, but they were ecstatic to find it untouched and held everything Alexandria needed. He had named it the 'golden city' with how lucky they were to find such a hidden treasure. From a stocked grocery store to a doctor's office complete with a nearby pharmacy, and everything in-between, it was a godsend. They filled up the cargo wagon to the brim with as many goods as possible but it was obvious that more than one trip was going to be necessary as they barely even scratched the surface of their finds. With minimal walker encounters to start, the party of five packed up what they could, and were excited to report back to base.

It was on the way back, when things took a turn for the worst.

He told her of how the attack happened so fast, and there was no time to turn the car around as they blindly pulled into the middle of a herd so massive, the car couldn't gain traction over the mountain of bodies under its tires. They were completely unprepared as the force of the herd surrounding the car shattered windows, and the outstretched claws of walkers continuously reached inside the car scratching and biting the passengers. The herd was pushing so hard against the car that it actually flipped on its side giving him his current leg injury. Scott and one other were the only ones to escape of the group. They were forced to abandon the car, along with the goods, and return on foot to Alexandria. A feat that nearly killed him.

Scott bowed his head squeezing the tears back in place. He was so ashamed at having been derailed by an otherwise manageable threat, and having lost people and needed supplies for the town because of it.

Carol shook her head in disbelief after having learned what happened.

_A city full of walkers..._But, that wasn't anything they haven't encountered before, and she doubted it proved a real cause for concern knowing her band of survivors so well. Maybe the previous supply team was just inexperienced compared to her and what they've all been through, and that's why they failed. So could that really be all that was keeping them? She couldn't help but feel that there was more to it...

Carol left the infirmary feeling even more overwrought than when she went in. The estimated time for their return was no more than three days max. If it went past a third day well...no one really wanted to entertain the thought.

And yet here they were.

Day six.

The town was in a panic. Loved ones of those that had gone on the run were beyond consolation. There was a plentiful amount of tears being shed from grieving families, wives, girlfriends, sons and daughters, already mourning the loss.  
>It infuriated her. She couldn't be a part of it. Wouldn't be a part of it. Because then that would mean giving up, and that's not something she would do. Not when it came to her family. When it came to <em>him.<em>

Carol wanted to go out there. Wanted to go and find him once the allotted time had passed transitioning it from a supply run to a possible rescue mission. She had even begun to pack her things one night when Rick came in stopping her asking her to give them more time; have more faith. They _were_ with others. Tyreese, Sasha, Glenn...  
>...Daryl. They were <em>all <em>together. And times had proven that with just the four of them alone they were a formidable force to be had. She knew this. Which is why she complied with Rick.

Truth was, Rick didn't have a game plan, and he was just as worried as she and the rest of them left behind were. But if they were going to take action on account of their family, they needed a plan. He couldn't afford to just charge in balls to the wall unprepared risking their safety and the possibility of even more casualties.

Unfortunately now, her hands were tied and from her position there was nothing that she could do to help. So she tried forcing herself to turn a blind eye to the dire situation for the moment, and wait. Bottling up her feelings and drowning herself in endless amounts of work, it seemed to be working.

For the first few days.

But now on this sixth day Carol found herself worse off than some of those who were already grieving. She seemed to have skipped the mourning process and went straight to shutting down; barely able to perform daily functions. She hadn't cooked or ate anything for herself since the third day hit.

Maggie wasn't much better off as Carol would lay awake at night to the disturbing sounds of her sobbing. They were deteriorating. Once again falling into that dark abyss that was becoming painfully familiar. Carol felt in such a state of vulnerability that she was becoming uncharacteristic.

So when she dropped a tray of instruments at the infirmary, Denise had to finally send her home for the day to recollect herself.

Rick walked into the infirmary to check on Carol curious to see if she would want to spend time with Judith after her shift, but was surprised when Denise told him she had to regretfully send her home. He was mindful of the steady decline of both Carol and Maggie's mental state each day due to the current dilemma at hand, and made it a point to be there for the two as much as possible. He'd been trying his best to keep them company and occupy their minds with other things, but he couldn't deny how worried he was getting for his ladies. There was only so much he could do, and it was getting to the point where action was going to have to be taken.

Rick headed off back towards the houses intent to check on his despondent friend and see if she was okay.

* * *

><p>It was still light out when Carol was headed back home. Maggie was staying with Michonne and Judith in the Grimes' home currently, and while she wanted to be a part of that, her body was long overdue for a restful nap. As she was ascending the front steps to the porch, a random shiver ran through her body giving her pause. She creased her eyebrows trying to discern what she was feeling all of a sudden. It was like her instincts were telling her <em>not<em> to go into the house right now.  
>She chose to ignore it, too tired to really care.<p>

Carol entered her room exhausted and ready to just check out for the next couple hours. But just upon stepping through the threshold her body went on full alert, and she froze rooted to the spot feeling a cold dread pass through her body. Panic alarms were blaring and her blood froze in her veins sending that familiar shiver down her spine she had just experienced moments before.

Someone was in her room.

There was no time for reaction as a hand shot out from behind slamming over her mouth muffling the scream that tore from her throat. She couldn't see who it was, but fought with everything she had, thrashing wildly against the attacker. The pungent smell of alcohol violated her system forcing memories of a past life to flash with blinding speed behind her eyes. She was terrified, and none of her weapons were within reach for her to make use of sending her into a confused panic. Carol did the only thing she could do, and bit down hard onto one of the fingers of her assailant who wailed painfully effectively releasing her from their grasp. She tasted the metallic on her tongue realizing she bit hard enough to draw blood.

Spitting, she spun around facing her attacker.

"Clyde...?" she whispered.

Carol stared unbelieving into the listless eyes of Clyde. What the hell was he doing? From the few encounters she's had with this man she never depicted him as being of any real threat to her. Not this way at least. As she took note of him now though there seemed to be a deranged vibe coming off of him. Something was off about him and she grew increasingly worried for her own safety. She already knew he had been drinking, but she suspected there must have been another aspect of it to make him come after her in such a way. The possibility of drugs flew into her mind frightening her even more. Drugs turned people...She was in _serious_ danger.

That's when she noticed the knife in his hand.

"Made me look real stupid y'know. Could have told me you were seeing somebody. I took a beating for you, _bitch_." he hissed.

She had to somehow placate him. Maybe she could talk him down from his crazed state, or just stall for time. Her eyes shifted all around looking for any kind of outlet to help aid her. Out of her peripheral she spotted an object that previously was useless but suddenly had so much worth. It was her only shot.

Carol backed up slowly as he advanced. With every step back she took, his difference in height and stature made his forward ones the equivalent to two, and he was steadily closing the distance. "Clyde...there's no need for this...we barely know each other for you to even be upset like this." Her hand was reaching very discreetly behind her in search of her lifeline. "You seem like a nice person," she bit her tongue so hard at that she just about drew blood. "but right now you're not well..I don't want you to do something you'd regret." He was right in front of her now.

Her fingers closed around the base of the lamp on the console table and without waiting a second further, she channeled all the strength in her tiny body shattering it against his skull with a sickening thud. She had been placing all bets on this method of escape, and felt her heart drop to her feet when he only stumbled grunting ferociously from the impact and righted himself almost immediately.

Carol had no time to gather her wits as he charged at her slamming into her with the full force of his bulky body and shattering the bedroom window behind her. Shards of glass pelted their bodies and stars exploded behind Carol's vision, the force of his body impacting with hers almost made her collapse, but miraculously, and she credited this to her ex-husband, she recovered fast enough to roll out of the way of the incoming knife aimed at her heart.  
>Clyde exerted his entire strength in the intention of lodging the knife deep into Carol's heart, but missed when she slipped out from in front of him causing the blade to hit the windowsill with such force it imbedded deeply into the wood grain.<p>

Carol fell to her knees with how fast she scrambled to move out of the way. She was so dumbstruck over the situation that it took her a minute to shake the blur from her vision. The fear was so great at this point that she momentarily froze actually feeling each pulse of her heart pound in her ears, and the world come to a stop.

This man was going to kill her. And for what? She didn't even know. Between the last few days and just the traumatic journey of her life in itself of getting to this exact moment boiled over. Carol was so violently torn asunder over everything that had accumulated in her life up until this point. Her hands closed into tight fists and she began to tremble, vibrating with a feeling so overcoming that she suddenly felt calm. There was no filter from the rage that blinded her.

Carol grabbed hold of a large shard of glass on the floor hissing as it sliced her palm from her gripping it hard and brought it down forcefully onto his back as he was still trying to wiggle the knife free. Clyde roared out in pain, abandoning the knife and turned just in time to see her making a break for the door, but he beat her to it slamming it back shut as she was opening it.  
>She backed up facing him more than ready to fight, but was caught off guard as his fist came barreling down onto her cheekbone hard. It still hurt to be struck much to her agitation, but he had pushed her to the point of self defense as opposed to cowering in fear. So in retaliation she took half a step back and quickly smashed her boot hard into his groin. He hadn't expected it, because he took her as weak prey expecting her to be doubled over in apparent pain after a blow to the face, so she<em> especially<em> took pleasure in him piercing the air with an excruciating roar of pain as he doubled over.

The gain was short-lived however, as she realized Clyde being under the influence of whatever it was he was on, would not be brought down easy. Still clutching at his wounded groin, she was surprised when his other hand shot out faster than her comprehension and wrapped tight around her neck.

Carol gasped shocked, her hands flying to his wrists trying to pry him off. Fully recovered now, Clyde mightily tossed her onto the bed and was immediately on top of her pinning her form to the mattress with his body. His hands found their way back to her neck again, and he wrapped them tighter forcing the air from her lungs.

Clyde was choking her, his arms bulging with the effort and Carol was losing breath fast as he held her to the bed squeezing her neck tight. She clawed at his arms digging her nails into his skin and dragging tearing the flesh as it accumulated under her fingernails, but it didn't deter him. She even tried punching his face or aiming for his eyes intent on burrowing her thumbs into the sockets, but he evaded her every move. Carol was frantic now as her breath was rapidly leaving her lungs forcing violent coughs to erupt deep within her chest. Her time was running out and she didn't have a method of escape from his death grip around her neck. Her heart was straining harder than it's ever worked before knocking hard into her ribcage as she uselessly tried to pull in gulps of air. The understanding of the doomed situation swept over her with blatant certainty.

She was dying.

Carol dared a look into his eyes to plead for mercy, and met with the hellion that once pulled the puppet strings to her life.

The tears spilled forth as she was captured in the malicious glare of Ed Peletier.

Her focus wavered peering into the soulless eyes of the man that molded her into a fearful weakened victim of violence for so many years. He was beckoning her to join him in the pits of hell, and she was angered to know she was losing the fight.  
>Carol's eyes began to flutter as she struggled to keep them open; the blood had long since drained from her head making her dizzy.<p>

She felt herself slipping away.

_"Mama..."_

Her eyes flew wide open instantly.

_"Don't let him hurt you."_

The ethereal voice in her head whispered strength into Carol's weakened body. There was no direction as she curled her leg up awkwardly from underneath, and brought her hand to the inside of her boot where she kept a hidden switchblade for emergencies. The surprise of the attack had erased her cognizance of its existence, but now with this provided strength her outstretched fingers curled securely over the dagger's handle.

Carol thrust the knife sharply into the side of Clyde's neck.

He screamed loud dropping forward gripping his spurting neck and would've crushed her if she didn't roll out from beneath his collapsed body. The blood flooded with blinding speed back into her head, dazing her, but she pushed through. The rage swarmed her system, and Carol straddled his back raising the knife high above her head. She was beyond comprehension now.

She stabbed him with such force it collided with bone. Her choked wails filled the room as she readied to deliver the next blow, images flying through her mind's eye, and suddenly she had purpose fueling her revenge.

She stabbed him because of the bruises Ed had left tattooed on her body and heart. She stabbed him again because Sophia had come shuffling out of the barn that fateful day. She stabbed him again because she had lit a match to Karen and David's gasoline drenched bodies. She stabbed him once more because of the bullet she put in the back of Lizzie's head.

And finally...

She stabbed him because she didn't know if Daryl was dead or alive.

Carol stopped having reached her limit. She was bordering asthmatic with how hard she was wheezing, her lungs never having expanded so large with each forced rasp. She clambered off the bed eyes glued to the mangled form and backed away slowly. He was reduced to a mess of shredded bowels and puncture holes. What had she done?

"...Carol...?"

The switchblade fell out of her hand clanging to the floor as she spun around facing Rick at the door. They locked gazes stunned speechless.

Rick had entered the house calling Carol's name through the stillness that greeted him. The hairs rose on the back of his neck as he stood in the entrance just listening. Something didn't feel right. Gun raised, he stalked slowly and quietly through each room of the eerily quiet home dead set on finding the source of his worry. The answer came to him in a shrill cry from the upstairs floor.

_Carol!_

He raced up the stairs towards the noise, and felt his heart drop at the thuds and crashes that soon followed. Once reaching the closed bedroom door, he gripped the knob turning hard, but it wouldn't budge. At some point Clyde had locked the door during their tussle, and Rick panicked hearing the commotion from the other side.  
>"Carol hold on!" He slammed his shoulder into the door a couple times hoping to jar it open with brunt force, but that wasn't working. With a few powerful kicks however the door splintered open.<p>

Rick burst through the door gun raised when he stiffened at the sight before him. It was a bloodbath that chilled him to the bone. He noticed the red marks of fingers left imprinted around her neck, the bruise upon her cheek, and the slash marks along her bleeding palms. Glancing at the figure on the bed, a cold dread settled over him at realizing she was attacked.

His widened eyes fell upon the petrified gaze of Carol's and they froze mouths open staring at each other.

She broke the gaze looking down at her hands.

Blood...More blood sullied her hands. She thought the times were over where more blood would be spilt by her hands, but she was wrong. She shook her head, the tears falling from her eyes looking back up at Rick. How had it gone _so_ wrong? Her look pleaded with him tugging at his heart strings.

This woman had suffered through so much; abused, banished, mentally tormented. Yet she had proven her worth more than once, raising his baby, taking care of his family, and even saving his own damn life from man-eating psychopaths after he left her to the elements. He may have been too late in getting to her, but looking into her eyes now, he knew he had to protect her.

Rick re-holstered his gun, and walked towards Carol to which she recoiled violently once he was close enough, after having experienced what she just went through, but he maintained.

He engulfed her body in a tight embrace rocking her gently in his arms and running his hands in a soothing gesture along her back. Her body began to shake from the trauma and he closed his arms tighter willing the tremors to stop. She started to sob uncontrollably, and he shushed her softly placing gentle kisses to the top of her hair.

Carol had honestly expected Rick to raise his gun and place a bullet between her eyes at this discovery, so she was shocked when he instead enveloped her in his arms almost lovingly.

He placed a final kiss atop her head and pushed her away by the shoulders."Carol...go get yourself cleaned up, and meet me in the living room." He grabbed the sides of her face lowering himself to eye-level. "I'm going to take care of this..."  
>She nodded, not knowing what else to do and headed obediently towards the bathroom.<p>

Rick stood after she left, pacing nervously on his feet, his hand running through his hair.

What was he going to do?

He couldn't let Douglas know about this, the consequences of which could lead to her second banishment or worse, and strong as she was, he knew she couldn't possibly handle that a second time. His thoughts drifted to their immediate family and how they would react. No... He didn't think they would understand. And then the final thought crashed through him buckling his upper body with his hands falling to his knees and had him groaning.

Daryl...

He couldn't do it a second time. Didn't want to be the one to inform him of a tragedy befallen by her hands, even though this time had very different circumstances. Rick heard the running water of the shower, and straightened up ready to clean up the mess. He'll discuss it with her, and they'll figure something out.

Right now however, the only option was to dispose of the body.

* * *

><p>They had waited until the dead of night using the cover of darkness to transport the body in the soiled bed sheet outside of Alexandria's walls. It was a laborious challenge, and they were almost caught having to lug the dead weight around without being seen, but it was done.<p>

A ways from the walls, Carol and Rick stood side by side over the body as it disintegrated amongst the roaring flames of the fire pit. He had done all the work as she understandably, couldn't bring herself to soak another person in gasoline. They each stood silently lost to their own thoughts, questions floating through their minds. Was this justified as self-defense? Would anyone understand? Did he have family here? Would they even have to tell?

Carol subdued the racing questions by curling her pinky around his in the unmistakable act that two people did when forming a pact.

The silence lingered as they both looked on, and then she broke it.

"Rick...We finally found this beautiful place, these wonderful people who have accepted us. Everything has been a dream come true..." she didn't bother fight the tears that fell, "I had thought the killing had finally ended..." she turned to him seizing him with her heartbreaking gaze."When will it end?"

Rick placed his arm around her shoulder bringing her in close as she wept. Words of comfort escaped him. He could say it was alright, that things would get better; that this was just an isolated incident, but he didn't tell her any of these things feeling they were lies. He had nothing to assure her with. Because unfortunately, he'd already come to the conclusion long ago that the killing _would_ never end despite how safe things appeared to be. He placed a kiss on the top of her head resting his cheek against it when she shocked him with her next statement.

"Daryl is dead isn't he…" she whispered into his chest.

Determination set hard in his jaw, and he felt angered at the dejected tone in her voice. He couldn't let her give up, couldn't allow another day to go by with his family members missing and he shook his head to her remark.

His voice was hoarse as he responded, "No...Tomorrow. We leave. We'll bring them back home."

He would talk to Douglas. Tell him he's going after the supply team with his remaining family members, and they would bring everyone back home safely. Enough playing waiting games.

Carol nodded into his chest, and they embraced quietly. Rick stared blankly into the flames as he assessed the events of the night. Carol backed away slightly and he kept an arm secured over her shoulder as she also stared into the flames.

Together they stood, now sharing a dark secret in the Alexandria Safe Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>-So, my intention for Clyde's character had always been to serve as a binding element for Rick and Carol's friendship as oppose to drawing a jealous rift between DarylCarol. I was always interested for a situation to occur where Carol would receive some sort of ironic justice through which she and Rick would bond, though it was kinda tweaked at the last minute by how things played out and i ended up having her save herself instead of Rick coming to save her.  
>-18 Days left till season 5 returns! C'mon Caryl!<strong>


	7. The Flowerbed Part 1

**A/N: ****-This chapter was SO long that I had to split it in two, so here's the first part, and the second part is just about done, just needs to be cleaned up.**  
><strong>-I have to thank everyone that has been with me so far in this story, and i have to say; i honestly never saw myself making it this far.<strong>  
><strong>-this chapter was kinda the peak of my imaginings (which is why it's so long), and i never really saw myself going past this one. That being said i'm really not sure what will happen from here on out. If there will be more chapters to add after part 2 or not...<strong>  
><strong>-I definitely want to write more stories though, now that I got my feet wet!<strong>  
><strong>-Moving on...If you're a fan of the comic, you're going to find a lot being referenced here, with some things altered as i input my own flare to it<strong>

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead and its characters, both tv and comic series, definitely definitely DEFINITELY do not belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em>The black smoke was so thick she could barely see her hand in front of her face as it consumed everything in the vicinity. Its toxin clouds invaded her lungs choking her and caused her eyes to burn in their sockets. Carol inched with slow steps closer to the wreckage, ignoring the heat of the flames bursting forth from the overturned truck that lay in ruins.<em>

_'Please be alive…Please, just please...' Her own voice echoed in her mind desperate as she took in the devastation that she knew no being could survive. Bodies littered the ground all around the wreckage; some in pieces, and a tire rolled passed her that once was attached to the flaming vehicle. She stepped over various items strewn all across the cement from the run, and searched desperately for any sign of life. Noticing the back of a familiar head face down on the ground she bent down to get a closer look. Her eyes welled with hot tears as she forced back the sobs that threatened to overtake her. Carol gently stroked the back of Glenn's bloodied head not daring to turn him over and reveal what she knew she couldn't stomach. She turned away continuing her trek through the remains. As she began to circle towards the back of the truck her accelerated heart rate told her she was getting closer to what she prayed not to see, but she pushed forward needing confirmation._

_Turning the corner, she fell apart. "NOO!" Carol screamed hysterically falling to her knees in front of the crumbled body that lay amongst the remains. She fell over him wailing uncontrollably into his back. Tearing herself away from his body she pulled back to observe him noticing a large deep gash on the side of his ribs. It was deep enough to reveal bone and she passed her hand over it wondering if it was the main contributor to his passing._

_Footsteps approached behind her, but between the roaring flames of the fire and her sobbing she didn't notice until the hairs on the back of her neck told her the person was right behind her. Carol turned sharply startled by the presence of another, and was immediately bashed in the face with a blunt object knocking her to the concrete. The force of the blow dazed her, blurring her vision but she managed to catch a glimpse of thick black boots and a long slender object with a cylinder-like shape…A pipe? She wasn't able to clarify before the object was brought back down crushing her skull..._

Carol jolted, her eyes opening slowly.

The light filtered in through the window between the blinds rousing her from a fitful rest. She pulled the sheets tighter around her body reflecting on what her dream was clearly telling her.

They were in trouble.

She was sure of it now, that there was something more to their being late than just coming across a simple herd.

It was almost too much to deal with now. She had been kept up most of the night still swimming in grief over the trauma she experienced just hours before. There was no way she could bring herself to sleep in her own bedroom so soon after what took place there, so Carol and Rick both slept in Daryl's room last night. Rick had curled up on the floor with a pillow by the bed while Carol burrowed herself deep in the hunter's bed sheets. She pulled the covers up to her nose burying herself in his scent. Dirt, musk, pine...earth. It was everything associated to him, and she wanted nothing more than to imprint his scent forever in her body.

Rick informed Michonne he would be keeping Carol company for the night after she had experienced a meltdown to which she was embarrassed, and asked her to look after Judith for him. She happily obliged, understanding the false pretense that Carol wouldn't want to be crowded with worry. She let Rick handle it.

Carol cocooned herself tight in the bed sheets drowning in his essence that still lingered, and let her thoughts carry her back to more pleasant memories involving his intimate contact. She soon fell back into sleep.

"CAROL! C'mon get up!" She woke with a start to someone violently shaking her.

"Rick!?" Wasn't he still asleep at the foot of the bed?

There was an urgency to his voice that had her fully awake in seconds. "Get up! C'mon we gotta go quick!"

"What's going on!? Is everything alright?"

"I-I'm not sure, but something's happening-just come!"

She tossed aside the covers, quickly re-adjusted her attire and followed Rick down to the living room. She was surprised to find the members of their group already there looking just as antsy and bug-eyed as she was.

* * *

><p>The morning light blinded Carol as they all walked along the sidewalk heading towards the main gates. She caught Michonne's eyes silently questioning what was happening, but the dark beauty shrugged just as confused as she was. They all followed Rick as he rushed out of the housing district towards the main plaza.<p>

Their trek slowed to a stop upon entering the main streets. There was indeed something going on.  
>Citizens were suddenly speeding by them in a flurry of motion. The scene exhibited bedlam, and panic exploded all around the group as residents were rushing in the same direction at once.<p>

"What the fuck's got them so riled up?" Abraham huffed. Turning to each other confused, Rick and the others started to follow the crowd curiously when they noticed the direction they were headed.

Something was happening at the front gates.

Understanding of the pandemonium began to settle over Carol as they got closer, and she felt her heart rate speed up considerably. Her legs started to move more quickly of their own accord, pulling ahead of the group and trailing after the panic-stricken crowd.

_Please..._She thought wildly, now matching the pace of those rushing around her. Her heart was pounding in her ears at what would be revealed at the gates but she advanced nonetheless.

The truck rolled through the gates and there were a collection of gasps and howls of grief just at the sight of it.

Carol tried peering in-between the gaps, and over the heads of the crowd being stuck near the back, but felt her heart stop when she did catch a glimpse of it. It looked like the aftermath of a bloodbath.

Congealed blood matter splattered all across the hood and on the grill of the truck, remnants of walker parts stuck in between. The blood covered thickly across the windshield obscuring the view inside the car at its passengers. Its paint was corroded, chipping and looked like it would fall off with its blackened, tattered edges. The tires were shredded as it scraped to a stop, the front driver-side mirror was missing and all the windows were shattered. But the thing that captured her attention most were the bullet holes littered all across the car.

The jeep rolled to a stop in the entryway as some of the men slammed the gates shut behind it. The town waited in anticipated silence for movement of any kind, and Carol silently sent a little prayer up to whoever was coordinating the freak show that was their lives anymore.

The driver's door swung forcefully open, and she held her breath.

Fearfully, she took a step back, positive that if he were to emerge from this; he would be undead remembering the last time she was reunited with a loved one returning to her. She felt Rick's hand on her back to stable her.

Carol's mouth hung open in silent suspense as her eyes bore into the figure that emerged from the truck.

Her heart stopped beating.

Daryl appeared within view of the town that held their breath; his emergence signifying the hope they each secretly held in their hearts for seven long days, although his battered state left doubt. The hunter was almost unrecognizable as he stepped down from the truck. The blood was caked to him in curdled mess over almost every inch of exposed skin. His clothes were tattered hanging in shreds, and he sported a nasty split lip among various other nasty cuts and scrapes from head to toe. There was some form of head trauma as she took notice of the blood that dribbled into his eyes from his hairline. She noted his eyes were unseeing as he stumbled incoherently out of the driver's seat.

He looked like death warmed over, but it didn't matter. None of it mattered because he was the first one out.

He was the _first _fucking one out!

Carol pushed aside bodies as her legs started to move a little unsurely at first, but then picked up in speed. The tunnel vision narrowed her sight to focus only on the haggard, soiled man as she hurriedly rushed towards his battered figure.

The tears were coming now. The tears she'd been keeping held at bay for seven long days. Carol ran like she were a gold medal Olympian shoving anyone that dared block her path. Sobs broke free from her lungs and the world around her was falling apart, but it wasn't because he was _there_.

He was _alive!_

Daryl stumbled away from the truck and made it a few steps before collapsing to a crumpled heap on the ground and she broke through the crowd flying to his side without wings.

Carol fell to the ground where he lay, a small cloud of dust kicked up around them from her frenzied feet. She was vaguely aware of Rick and the others coming to crowd around them as her arms crushed Daryl's limp body to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his neck cradling him tightly in her embrace.

He was alive. Her life had meaning again and she could continue to breathe because he was _alive!_

Maggie's loud cry rose among the uproar of the crowd at her discovery of Glenn. The boy walked out of the truck almost in the same condition of Daryl, but was conscious. He and his wife embraced hard as they both collapsed to the ground in joyous despair. There was one other man that emerged from the truck, but Rick stepped forward when Tyreese and Sasha soon followed, helping Tyreese who was limping. It was a blessing for them as their group was once again reunited.

The town began to circle around as tears of happiness and loss were shed. Douglas had come rushing out, trying to organize the mayhem and console his people. Unfortunately, not all that had gone on the run, returned.

Carol hadn't taken notice of anything as her entire focus was on the body in her arms. The blood coating his body was smearing on her, but she couldn't care less as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck breathing in his tainted scent letting out a choked laugh. Her tears pelted his neck mixing with the blood, and she pulled away from him brushing his matted hair away from his soiled face. She smiled at having him in her arms again relief flooding all throughout her, but then suddenly she panicked. Her hands darted all over his body checking for bite wounds and injuries sustained. She gasped sharply when her fingers ran across a deep, angry gash on his side, her eyes widening at the familiarity of it.  
>It was the same one she saw in her dream. Gloom washed over her.<p>

But then upon closer inspection she breathed a tiny sigh of relief at realizing that the one in her dream was much deeper and gruesome in comparison to the one now. This could be repaired. He would live.

Denise was pushing her way through the mass of people reaching the front where injured bodies lay. She went to Carol first addressing Daryl's fallen body. She knelt in front of the two assessing the damage. "Carol he's still losing blood. We have to move him to the infirmary, _now._" Her voice was urgent with authority, and she reached for Daryl's body.

Carol hadn't heard the words through her mind's haze, and only reacted when someone was trying to remove him from the safety of her arms. She clenched on tight to him fighting against Denise's hands. "Carol!" the doctor shouted exasperatedly.

Michonne moved to help Denise crouching down to Carol's eye level. She grabbed her friend's tear drenched face forcing eye contact. "Carol, he's going to be _fine_, but we need to get him to the infirmary. He needs treatment now, and we need you to help us get him to the clinic, okay?" Carol nodded weakly still refusing to fully let go of his body. She watched helplessly as Denise, with the help of other men lifted his limp form over their shoulders. Carol scrambled to her feet, and followed closely behind with a hand on his back as they dragged him to the infirmary leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

Daryl…

* * *

><p>Carol still clutched his hand in hers long after they had finished working on him. She watched as his chest rose and fell steadily with each breath. How he had managed to go so long with his injury was a mystery to them all, but he made it. Now he just needed to rest. It would be a little bit until he woke up.<p>

She was beside herself when they brought him to the infirmary earlier. He proved to be difficult as he started fighting Denise and other infirmary members while they tried to hold him down onto the table to start an IV. The clinic was a ruckus as Denise began shouting orders, Carol was screaming for them not to hurt him, and Daryl was flailing about wildly knocking things over, and even striking a nurse in his confused and delirious state. Rick, with Tyreese's help, had to hold him down for them to sedate him.

Carol couldn't watch. She had never felt more helpless in her life than seeing him in the state he was in.

Denise forced her to take a step back so she could take over working on him. Carol in her hysterical state proved to be useless as she looked on. Thankfully, with the aid of her helpers, Daryl's injuries were sustained by Denise, and Carol breathed a sigh of relief as they bandaged him up.

Carol sat at his bedside watching him sleep and wished he, and the others didn't have to endure what they went through.

They all got the story from Glenn as he received treatment from Denise once Daryl was taken care of.

Just as she thought, it wasn't the haul from the town that was the problem. It was transporting the goods where they ran into trouble.

It was an ambush.

He spoke of how their supply team easily wiped out the herd the previous team had succumbed to. They took whatever they could from the abandoned wreck and its goods, and packed up their supply wagon ready to leave. As they were driving back on the road, they ran over what he could only imagine were police road spikes, shredding their tires.

Glenn paused swallowing thickly as he reflected on the story of their journey. Maggie squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's okay baby, you go at your own pace..." nodding weakly, he continued.

He, Daryl, Tyreese and another man had gotten out to inspect the tires baffled, when they all heard an object being thrown onto the pavement and rolled near the back of the supply wagon. Daryl had barely managed to scream out the warning before it exploded demolishing the wagon, setting it ablaze. The blast from the grenade sent shrapnel flying through the air, a piece slicing open Daryl's side. Three of their team that had ridden in the wagon, perished from the explosion while others that had stepped out of the car to stretch their legs were thrown from the force.

Carol stifled a horrid gasp unable to fathom the fear they must have felt. The amount of pain Daryl must have been in all this time.

It was chaos as gunfire erupted all around them and they army crawled through the black smoke, ears ringing, and struggling to get their bearings. Bullets whizzed over their heads, and it was hard to pinpoint the location of the attackers, but they were being shot at from seemingly all directions at once. It was a trap.

Miraculously their car was able to start as they all jumped in and sped away on what little tires they had left, initiating a car chase. Glenn, with some others, would hang out the shattered windows firing back at the pursuing vehicle as Daryl drove like a madman clutching his side. They were run off the road and into the woods by the jeep full of masked men, and were forced to take off on foot. Somehow, they were able to lose the men and took refuge in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere for two days trying to mend the injuries sustained.

It was during the middle of the night, when all hell broke loose. The supply team was cornered as they were found, commencing an all out brawl in the lodge. A single shot wasn't even fired that night as the attackers caught them off guard and gained the upper hand in hand-to-hand combat brutally beating them.

Glenn paused in his story breathing heavily. His palms were sweaty and he leaned forward placing his head in his hands. Carol looked away at his pained expression. It was obvious he was struggling. His eyes glazed over as he replayed the gruesome scene he was about to tell.

_There were only six of them left as they were forced to kneel in a line on the floor. Side by side, hands bound, they each released slow steady breaths so as not to aggravate the burning in their lungs from the throw-down just moments before. Unfortunately now that they were caught, broken ribs were the least of their problems. Glenn clenched his teeth wondering what the hell these men were waiting for. They had them all subdued; shouldn't they be eliminating them now? Instead, one of the men just kept walking up and down the line in front of them like he were debating which to take out first. He stopped suddenly crouching low and getting in Daryl's bloodied face. _

_"Hey this one's kinda pretty..." he taunted licking his lips."He didn't say we couldn't have a lil' fun while we waited, did he?" _

_Daryl spat in the man's face catching him in the eye. The other men chuckled at Daryl's reaction to his assailant, angering the burly giant. Glenn winced as the man lashed out forcefully striking Daryl so hard in the head with the butt of his rifle, it literally knocked him out cold. Glenn prayed Daryl wouldn't have permanent damage as he fell with a thud to the ground, unmoving. _

_The door opened then, and Glenn assumed it was the leader that they had been waiting for. _

_He didn't waste any time._

_"Guna make this real quick fuckers." He paced along the line the way the first guy did. "Now not too long ago, Douglas sent some of his lackeys who killed some of my own...See...I don't take too kindly to mother fuckers killing MY mother fuckers." He paused eye balling each of them. "Now I ain't no killer...But you didn't really fuckin' think you were going to get away without punishment?" _

_The leader suddenly grabbed one of them at random by the hair and dragged them to the middle of the floor in full display of everyone. Dan, the unfortunate victim, panicked pleading desperately for his life. "Please! Please don't kill me-I-I didn't have anything to do with it, please sir I'll do anything!" _

_The leader made eye contact with each of them swinging his weapon in his hand. "This here's a fucking message." _

_"NO! NOO!" Dan screamed._

_Glenn and the others watched in horror as the man smashed Dan's head in with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. The force of the first blow knocked teeth straight out of his mouth clattering across the floor and leaving a disfigured dent in the side of Dan's head. Sobs erupted loud in the lodge, some screaming while Sasha lost the contents of her stomach at the brutality taking place. Glenn was frozen with fear as he watched Dan's final moments. His body was twitching and he gurgled, choking on the blood bubbling forth from his lips. The man brought the bat back down smashing his head a second time, crushing his skull. Blood splattered on Glenn's cheek as brain matter oozed out of Dan's ears. Glenn paled feeling his stomach flip. The sound of bone crunching would surely never leave his waking mind from here on out. Dan was clearly dead, but the man kept going, repeatedly bringing the bat down smashing his head into a nearly flattened blob of brain content._

_And then it was over._

_"Now look what you all made me do...Turned me into a damn hypocrite." He chuckled, shaking the bloodied contents from his bat, and turned to leave._

_The leader walked towards the door with the other men. ___"We'll be back to take what's ours of Alexandria Safe-Zone." He_ paused at the door looking back at Glenn. "Clean this mess up." _

_His laughter rang through the night._

No one stopped Rick as he abruptly left the infirmary, no doubt in search of Douglas. The man had explaining to do.

Glenn still held his bowed head in his hands as Maggie threw her arms around his back pulling him close in her embrace. She cried heavily into his shoulder, and was so grateful to have him back to her in one piece.

That could have been him...

Tyreese and Sasha had been silent, dark looks falling across their faces as they sat re-living the story.

Carol was terrified. Everything from her dream had been a foretelling.

She had been so close to losing him again.

Sometime after Glenn told his story, everyone had left the infirmary, leaving Carol as she kept vigil by Daryl's side.

She reflected back to when she was watching Daryl being worked on. It was then, she came to the grim realization that her love for this man was so intense; crippling her to the point of incompetence. She should have easily been able to work right alongside Denise in treating him, but she was incapable of even getting her tears under control. Carol was scared to death of losing yet another loved one; especially one she currently valued more than her own life.

She had to be strong. They all had to be strong in this world and ready for any threat that may come their way. Love was a distraction, and they couldn't afford to lose their lives because they were distracted.

It was with hard resolve, that Carol decided once he woke, she would begin the heartbreaking process of making herself scarce. It would prove to be a difficult task, especially considering they share the same roof, but she would pull away, act cold, be indifferent, do whatever it takes to force herself to unlove Daryl. It would be for the best in the end.

And so with a heavy heart, she sat each day by his bedside saying her silent goodbye.

Time stretched on while Daryl recovered, healing the bruise on her cheek erasing any evidence of the dark crime committed. With the commotion brought about from the return of the supply team, and Rick now interrogating Douglas, Clyde's disappearance was of no concern to anyone, and for the moment, they were free of suspicion.

Another long week had dragged by when she received news that Daryl had awaken. She was overjoyed with relief and wanted nothing more than to run to the infirmary and never leave his side, but simultaneously her heart broke at his awakening also signifying the beginning to their end.

* * *

><p><strong>-To the comic-goers: I just couldn't do Glenn like that...<br>-Part 2 to be up soon!**


	8. The Flowerbed Part 2

**-Uh...S-Strap yourselves in for this one everyone... *blushes* cuz it's a bit of a joy ride... XD Please heed the M warning...  
>-Sigh...please pardon the dumbass belt line used later on. I still shake my head at that ridiculous thought that just randomly popped into my drunken mind and being unable to replace it. I was on like my third full glass of wine so...anyways...<br>-Enjoy! Keep on Carylin on!**

* * *

><p>Daryl was furious.<p>

Not only was he stuck bedridden hooked up every which way like a fucking recovering drug addict, but Carol was nowhere to be seen.

Every day, someone different came to visit him in the infirmary and each day he would ask the same question. _"Where the fuck is Carol?"_ Without fail, they would all give him the same damned confused expression not really knowing for sure why she wouldn't be there; it only angered him further.

What the fuck was happening?

When he woke up, all he really wanted was to feel the warmth of her arms around him like he had dreamt about that whole damned time. But knowing that was an unlikely reality he would have gladly just settled for her face being the first thing that greeted him when he opened his eyes.

But it was clear as fucking day that she was ignoring him!

He tried escaping the infirmary before he was cleared, but Denise caught him giving him an earful about how he needed at least a day or more of bed rest to fully heal. He felt fucking fine and just wanted to track Carol down to find out what the hell was going on.

Once he_ was_ finally cleared of risk of infection by Denise, he shot out of there like a bat out of hell.

Carol was stepping into the barn grooming tools in hand, where she had been occupying her time while Daryl recovered. She wondered how he was doing and if he was recovering nicely. She was told he had woken up, and that he kept asking for her. She smiled sorrowfully, that he was so intent to see her, but she stuck true to her conviction and kept her distance once he was awake. The others were questioning her as to why she was avoiding Daryl to which she would just shake her head sadly not wanting to open the topic of conversation.

She closed the door stepping further into the stable. Carol chuckled inwardly as it reminded her of the one back on the Greene farm where she stopped injured Daryl from going back out to look for Sophia.

_How far we've come.  
><em>

"You mind tellin' me what the hell is goin' on with you?"

She swiveled around startled by his appearance dropping her tools. Daryl leaned on the wall to the side of the entrance, his body partially hidden by shadow. His demeanor exuded danger instantly putting her on high alert. "Jesus Daryl!" she placed her hand on her chest trying to push her startled heart back into the confines of her ribcage.

"Nothing's going on."

"Yeah, _bullshit_." He pushed away from the wall prowling towards her. "Only been avoidin' me like the god damn plague."

"How do you feel? Are you healing okay?"

"Don't change the fucking subject Carol."

She picked up the grooming tools hoping he didn't see her hands shaking and moved to the first stall stroking the horse's snout that came to sniff her curiously.

"Just forget it Daryl, nothing's wrong."

"Y'see that's just the thing. Exactly _WHAT_ am I forgetting?" he hissed.

She stayed silent and looked away helplessly fighting the tears that were brewing. He was fuming, and she bit her lip in nervous tension. How could she make him understand? She wasn't even sure how to word it herself. He wasn't exactly her boyfriend, and they weren't exactly lovers. But there was no denying they had _something_ going on. And that _something_ was going to prove to be their downfall in the future as it always does, and she didn't want to be the cause of that. So with that in mind, she faced him forming her words carefully.

"You and I...I-I can't…_We_ can't do this. It's better if we just remain...friends…" she regretted it the minute it left her lips, but there was no taking it back now.

His expression was frozen with a nameless emotion, and Carol felt cold fear plunge through her. He was rendered speechless. Stupefied really. It took him a long minute to process the words she just said, and he stood mouth agape as it reverberated over in his mind. Daryl was so thrown for a loop by this one statement he felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"...What?" He whispered aghast.

But she held her gaze clearly stating what he struggled to fathom.

His eyes narrowed to tiny slits and they each stood caught in the heated glare of the other, neither backing down. He was flabbergasted. She was serious. She was dead-fuckin' serious.

_Now_ he saw red.

"Friends." he snarled spitting the word back at her with disgust.

Daryl took a step back, then began to pace in front of her. She felt stray fearful tremors rack through her and she breathed hard through her nose. "So lemme get this straight. Once you get what you've gotten you decide we should just be _friends_."

"Daryl..."

He advanced on her their noses inches apart and growled in her face. "So what, found somewhere to get it better that what it is?" Clyde shot to the forefront of his mind enraging him, but he continued. "You jus guna decide to look me up or somethin when you feel a lil itch in your cooch you want scratched, that it?" her mouth fell open in shock.

"Think as your _friend_ I'm jus gun'a come runnin to finger _FUCK_ you whenever you damn well please!?"

Carol slapped him across the face.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that, you know it's not like that Daryl!" She was appalled at how he was addressing her. He was hurt. She knew this. But she also knew it was useless to make him see reason when he was like this. Carol backed away from him ready to put an end to this conversation. "You just don't understand..."

"Then MAKE me understand!" The authorative bite to his voice gave her pause, but then she turned walking away from him.

"Carol!" She opened the heavy barn door briskly walking away hoping he'd leave her be. "HEY!" He's calling after her and she dabs at the corners of her eyes ignoring him. She picks up the pace nearly trotting away from him frustrated that he's still following her.

In hopes of shaking him, she bolts into a full blown run unknowingly activating the hunter's predatorial instincts.

Big mistake.

Like a lion after his meal, Daryl chased.

He took off after her, and they ran at full speed passing store fronts and confused residents who stopped in their tracks baffled by the two figures darting past at breakneck speed. Carol ran from the prying eyes of civilization with Daryl hot on her heels and into one of Alexandria's beautiful massive orchards. It resembled the garden she and Michonne had walked by that first day around town, with foliage almost as tall as she. There's no one around as the two shatter the peaceful calm with their heavy breaths and thudding boots pounding the earth. She ran in between the many rows of foliage dodging various vegetation and shrubbery still hoping to shake him.

Daryl gains on her closing the distance and pounced. His body collided with hers knocking the air from her lungs and sending them both crashing harshly to the ground.

A cloud of floral debris sprung upward dislodged by their crash landing. He broke the fall with his back to the ground and had the wind temporarily knocked out of him when she landed on top him, but he quickly recovered rolling them over. They're both breathless as he pins her beneath him grabbing hold of her arms. She pushes against him as he holds down her wrists tight to the ground and she struggles to break free from his grasp, grunting with the effort.

"Daryl let me go!" Carol yells. He's holding her body to the ground pressing his weight into her effectively trapping her, but she puts up a fight trying hard to break free. Carol writhes beneath him on the flower bed they're perched upon twisting her body every which way crushing the plants beneath, trying to slip free of his iron tight grip. She's thrashing and he grunts as her body struggles against his rubbing along him in all the wrong ways, igniting a fire deep within his gut. Oh...but how it felt _so_ right. He squeezes his eyes shut tight trying to force down his body's reaction to her squirming. His grip tightens even more around her wrists practically stopping the blood flow to her hands. Carol felt her fingers getting cold. "Daryl!"

He remains motionless holding her tight, and brings his head to her chest in the same fashion as the day they were reunited in the woods. His breathing is labored with the effort of their tussle.

"Tell me why…" he whispers against her neck.

_Why were you ignoring me? Why are you still pulling away? What did I do?_ He held his tongue from bombarding her with all the detailed questions buried deep in his mind. He just needed to know why.

She continues to struggle against his grasp, growing frantic. "DARYL just let me go!" Tears are burning hot in her eyes and the rising panic alerted her that she couldn't do this. She knew what he was asking, and wanted desperately to escape the situation. Emotions are riding high from both ends and she cursed at the desperation in his voice. Carol felt the spider web cracks spreading across her heart, dismayed that this could be the end of them. "Daryl please let me go-" He snapped up sharply.

"TELL ME WHY!"

The boom in his voice was like a clap of thunder and it shocked her still. Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes shot upward unable to meet the dejection in his eyes. _God, he thinks he's at fault…_He's crazed and desperate for an answer and she's trying not to fall apart. "Because…" she trails off feeling it coming. It was coming, and she didn't want it to happen.

"Because _what_ Carol? TELL me!" He's breathing fast now shouting at her waiting for her answer. Coiled tight with untamed rage, Daryl felt he might crack if she didn't explain herself soon. He shook her to regain her focus when she still remained silent. "Because _WHAT_ CAROL?!"

"-BECAUSE I'M IN FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU!"

The air in the orchard stilled, and the world closed around the two figures lying in the flowerbed. Her declaration pierced the atmosphere disturbing nature's peace, and rang through both their heads. He stared wide eyed at the woman below him he had known for so long. The admission assaulting him, granting him new perspective as he was frozen looking at her with newborn eyes.

_There._ It was finally off her chest, and she wanted nothing more than just go and hide herself from the world forever. Carol whimpered turning her head away too embarrassed to take much more of the distress. She couldn't stop the tears that slid down her cheeks now, and the longer he stared at her the more she wanted to run.

She loved him? A part of him was telling him he already knew that. They all loved each other in the group. But this...this wasn't _that_..._This_ was the love he had convinced himself he could never have. The love that had always been off limits for him; unattainable. He half expected dreaded visions of his past to come walking out from one of the bushes and calling him an unworthy idiot. But no one was here now to tell him he didn't deserve it. Daryl had now built a life for himself where love was entirely within his capabilities.

He turned her face back towards him holding her gaze searching her crystal blue eyes.

"Say it again..."

_Is he crazy?_ Just having to say it the first time was enough to rip her to shreds and now he wanted her to repeat it?

"No."

"Please...just...say it again." He had to hear it again.

Her eyes softened, helpless against his pleading tone. "...I love you Daryl."

She barely had the words out before his mouth came crashing down on hers.

_Oh..._

For a few breaths they just stayed that way stealing each other's breaths through their noses. Carol heard something loudly cracking when she realized it was the wall held between them for so long.

She tried telling him to stop.

Nothing.

Tried to voice the many reasons why she had convinced herself this was wrong.

Nothing.

She even tried moving her hands to push him away.

Still nothing.

She tried to do all these things, but really she didn't try at all because he was _kissing_ her. He was kissing her after she just stupidly blurted her love for him. Her subconscious had been going back and forth, fighting a vicious war. But why was she even adamant to stop the way she felt anyway? She should be moving closer to what was real. And right now, nothing was more real than his lips moving willingly against her own. She knew what side had won.

Carol's arms wound around his neck pulling him tighter against her, and she desecrated her resolve erasing any and all doubt from their minds.

He wouldn't let her go now. She had just sealed her fate with him. This god-forsaken perplexing woman he had ever allowed himself to dream about had just confirmed that he had made it. That his journey through the apocalypse had always held reason. And that reason was wholeheartedly returning his affection.

He pulled back slowly losing himself to the vision below him. Her parted lips were glistening, and her cheeks were flushed giving her the charm of innocence. Her eyelashes were long and rested beautifully against her closed lids. When she opened her beautiful blues there was a light reflected in them, and it told him he didn't have to be scared anymore.

Carol...

She pulls him back in and they wrap around each other. The tears are falling down her cheeks as they get lost in each other's lips finally giving in.

He moaned opening the floodgates of the emotions held at bay. He knew he sounded like a fuckin' pansy, but he didn't care anymore. Just didn't give a fuck. The feeling of her lips sliding across his obliterated everything else that mattered in the world.

Carol thought the day would never come where she would finally taste him. It was well worth the wait. They attacked each other's lips pushing and pulling on the other's mouth. She nibbled on his bottom lip making his eyes roll back into his head. He angled his head deepening the kiss. God, he could kiss her for hours alone.

"Daryl...Godammit I thought I lost you..." She spoke in between powerful kisses, her words ghosting across his own lips. Her thoughts of his disappearance pushed forward and nearly had her sobbing.

"I thought about ya every fucking day..."

His tongue dove into her mouth eagerly seeking out her own. When their tongues met, they moaned at first contact and then stroked against the other lovingly. The feeling of her tongue gliding across his set his body on fire. With each caress, he felt his cock twitch as it strained against the front of his jeans.

His need for her was growing and he wanted so much more. Would she let him have her? All of her? He had to know.

"Carol...I-I need you..."

_Oh God yes..._her eyes fell shut and her heart leapt with jubilance at his admittance. She wanted him so bad. Had wanted him so bad for years, and now he had just told her he wanted her too. Carol was more than willing to give him everything she had to offer, which in her damaged mind, wasn't much. "I'm yours, Daryl."

He took her hand in his and guided it down the length of his body to the front of his jeans showing her his need. She exhaled a sexy breath as her fingers grazed his length. He was so hard already. Daryl buried his neck into her shoulder breathing hard through his nose, as her hand worked his belt and pants open. She didn't waste time as her hand dove in freeing his aching cock from his boxers.

The first touch was magical. Her hand enclosed around him free of any barriers and she shivered at the feel of his velvety manhood against her palm. Daryl released an animalistic groan into her neck as her hand fully enclosed around him to which she moaned in return. The knowledge of the power she had over him was enough to throw her over the edge as he bucked weakly in her grasp. She had felt him through his jeans before, but holding him now she was in awe of what he kept hidden for so long. His girth was impressive...Carol rubbed her thumb over the tip of his member and delighted as he reacted, pushing his length firmly into her hand. She grew nervous wondering how exactly she was going to be able to handle all of him once it came time for the main event.

His movements were getting more desperate and she could tell he was steadily losing the battle of wills with each stroke of her hand.

Daryl pulled away sharply sitting back onto his knees and began working the buttons on his shirt. Time moved in slow motion as Carol watched entranced by the slow reveal of his robust chest. The same chest that tormented her waking mind, as she pictured it moving back and forth tellingly over her writhing figure. Once the shirt was pulled from his body she stared appreciatively with wanton eyes. The light of day illuminated him from behind making him appear like some damn sex God sent from heaven come to tear her apart. She drew a finger slowly down his chest feeling each dip of his ab muscles. Her eyes drifted lower to his gifted manhood that was partially revealed.

Good Lord was he beautiful. She felt so undeserving.

Daryl reached for her ripping her own shirt from her body in one swift upward motion. Urgency was driving him forth, and he needed her naked now. She struggled to work through her lust hazed mind trying to keep up with him, but he was moving fast and clothing was disappearing with startling speed. Before she knew it she laid before him in just her panties, and he in his boxers.

Daryl took a moment to appreciate her exposed form, as he stared. Here they were, lying in a flowerbed crushed underneath her half naked body; beautiful pert nipples hard with lust and cresting upward patiently waiting to be devoured by his mouth. Her skin glowed, reflecting the light of the afternoon sun and blinding him with imperceptible beauty. Daryl was momentarily crippled by her, but Carol needed to feel him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him back down to her. They moaned together at the contact of skin to skin; electric jolts shooting through their bodies and short circuiting their brains. "Your skin feels amazing..." he rasped. He still couldn't believe how incredibly smooth and soft she was. Was she this soft all over?

Carol moaned in response, and her body undulated naturally seeking his male physique.

Daryl kissed her long and hard forcing her lips apart so his tongue could taste every inch of the inside of her mouth. He effectively held her attention there as both his hands simultaneously palmed her soft breasts, his thumbs resting over each nipple. It was the first time he got to _really_ feel her beautiful mounds and hold them in his hands, and he felt his cock jump in excitement. Daryl ripped his mouth from hers, bringing it down to the plump tits he longed to properly taste. His tongue flicked out teasing her left bud and Carol mewled at the pleasant sensation, running her fingers through his shaggy hair. Empowered by her response he engulfed her tit in his mouth sucking hard on her nipple, bringing his teeth down for added pressure. Carol held his head to her breast throwing her head back and moaning at his ministrations. He switched to her other breast repeating the same treatment and Carol found herself thrashing beneath him. The feeling of their skin sliding together was exhilarating, and added as a bonus to the steadily growing passion.

Carol pushed Daryl onto his back suddenly, realizing she couldn't let him be the only aggressor in this. They shifted positions and he lay on his back drinking in her entire body with hungry eyes. She peered down at the man that had given her so much, sucking her lip into her mouth seductively. "Daryl...my body is yours..." She hoped he wouldn't regret any of the things to come because she was moving full speed ahead now. Carol brazenly pulled his boxers from his body sliding them down his legs where he helped kick them off and away. She threw away any reserve held within her and also stripped herself of her panties. Daryl watched intently as the fabric of her panties peeled away from her creamy skin revealing what he desired most. He felt his mouth water remembering the taste of her nectar.

Fully nude, Carol straddled his equally naked form, her legs resting on either side of his hips; the position spreading her center over him teasingly. They stilled for a moment taking in the fact that they were outside, and bare to the world. The entirety of which they were still trying to process.

Daryl moved first, his hands grasping her thighs feeling the creamy skin fastened to his sides and stupidly thought she made the best damned belt he would ever wear in his life. His hands ran over her curves as he intensely admired the view of her bare form on full display.

"You're beautiful..." it blurted from his mouth faster than he could stop it, and his cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

He soon found the result would have him saying it until his lips fell off, as Carol granted him with the most gorgeous lust-filled smile, and then leaned down running her cat-like tongue over his lips. He exhaled that sexy breath she loved and she slid her tongue in between his parted lips. They kissed lazily, slowly drawing out the movement of their mouths moving against each other.

Her breasts flattened against his chest, nipples occasionally brushing against his, sending electric jolts of pleasure to course through them. She kissed along his jaw line and dragged her tongue down his neck nibbling at the juncture between his collarbone. Daryl panted heavily completely immersed in the feel of her naked body surrounding him and ran his hands up and down the smooth expanse of her back. He realized she was still hovered over him and he moved his hands to her lower back pressing her down slowly.

They moaned together as her moist center finally pressed against his stone-hard dick. It was the most erotic sensation he had ever felt. She sat up, overcome with lust. Her clit throbbed begging to be tended to, and she placed her hands on his chest, tentatively moving her hips dragging her opening along the base of his shaft. "FFuuckk!" Daryl nearly knocked himself out with how hard his head flew back against the dirt, groaning in pleasure. He hissed through clenched teeth as she rubbed her hot pussy against his dick lubricating him with her excitement.

New scents were floating around them, from her, from him, and from the sweat forming on their bodies. They were losing control as they grinded their sexes feverishly against each other.

Carol panted fast and heavy with how impossibly lewd she felt. She was riding him shamelessly and her heart fluttered as she felt herself already nearing her peak just by repeatedly rubbing herself against him. She slid down the base of his shaft, and the head of his penis would rub her clit teasingly pushing out such uncharacteristic moans, that she didn't even recognize herself. Using his precum, she slid deliciously against him further back and forth. He wasn't even inside her and she was blinded with indescribable pleasure. "Oh...oh god...that feels so...amazing..." If she kept this up just a little bit longer, she was going to cum.

Daryl sensed her building release and grabbed the back of her neck forcing her back down to his mouth kissing her so hard, their teeth met. He flipped them back over resuming his dominate position over her and smirked against her mouth when Carol whimpered in protest at having been so close before he reversed their positions.

Daryl parted her legs with his knees and settled into position between them. Her raised legs rested on either side of his hips and she placed her hands on his bent arms braced on either side of her.

She looked into his eyes, and he into hers, each bracing for the long awaited moment they knew would change their relationship forever. This was new territory for them and while she knew it had been ages for her, she wondered if it had been just as long for him.

None of it mattered as she raised her hips, needing him to fulfill her.

"Take me." her words came out breathy and she reached between them grabbing hold of his length guiding him to her opening.

Daryl kissed the corner of her mouth, pushing his hips forward; the tip of his cock slipping passed her entrance. Carol gasped sharply at the pain as Daryl grunted from the resistance. She winced at the intense pressure created by his rock hard member pushing into her. It had been so long.

He continued, pushing past her initial resistance and felt his dick sliding into her warm wet cavern, stretching her open. He looked down fascinated as his cock slowly disappeared between her lips, being engulfed as her walls gave way to the invasion of his pulsing member. Carol saw double as he pushed his way into her warmth and finally rested cocooned in her heat.

For a moment they don't even move, breathing so hard. Her body adjusting to his thighs which were spreading her legs wide. She felt him. Felt every pulse of his cock as it trembled against her insides sending rippling spasms of pleasure through her entire body. Her arms held tight around his neck and squeezed his body flush against her own. Daryl was stock-still as he let the moment wash over him. She was _so_ fucking tight, and he had to picture dead kittens to keep from humiliating himself. Carol raised her hips to press against his, and nearly screamed out when the movement made him slide deeper, fully encasing him within her. Her mind reeled at finding that she was already _so_ close; the tell-tale signs of an impending release thrumming through her...She needed a minute.

But then as he pulled back setting the first stroke, the pleasure gave way into pure ecstasy.

She unraveled.

Daryl was about to thrust back into her when he stilled, staring wide eyed at Carol's stiff posture. Her head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth parted in a soundless scream and her figure trembled tellingly.

"Christ Carol did you just have an orgasm?"

Tears rolled down her cheek as her body twitched. She bit her lip mewling, incredibly embarrassed. It felt _so_ fucking good...

She was trying to kill him he was sure. He was already struggling not to cum just from being fully sheathed in her. But then her wet canal tightened hard on him spasming and choking the very breath from his lungs. His head fell to her chest as he squeezed the base of his cock trying to prolong himself best he could and waited for her to settle down.

Fucking hell, that was the hottest thing that's ever happened to him.

Her breathy moans fanned out against his ear as she floated back down to earth, and he placed a kiss to the side of her neck. With the slightest push of her hips into his causing him to slide back deeper into her, she beckoned him to continue. "Don't stop..." she cried into his ear.

They begin to move to their own music.

Daryl set a steady pace and pushed through her orgasm trying his best to divert his mind away from the vice-like grip her walls had around him. Each time he pulled back, her pussy gripped him hard trying to end him prematurely. She was so unbelievably tight.

Carol's orgasm caught her off guard, rendering her submissive as he pumped slowly in and out of her. His mouth came back down on her sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

Between his precum and her natural lubrication, Daryl's dick was sliding in and out of her easily now with how wet she was. Their sexes began making wet noises as their thighs slapped together, the sounds adding to their pleasure.

Carol was moaning, just saying Daryl's name and syllables he couldn't understand.

Daryl watched her fascinated by the pleasure he was bringing her. He was making her crazy as they came together repeatedly. She was so sexy lost in the sensation of raw passion.

His Carol. His Goddess.

Daryl moved his hips a bit faster, sweat trickling down his back. He lifted both her legs hooking them over the insides of his elbows. The action caused him to penetrate deeper inside her and Daryl was powerless to stop the slew of curses as he pounded into her. "Fuck...fuck...God...dammit..."

The pleasure was inconceivable.

His pace was getting frantic. He watched entranced as her beasts bounced with the force of his thrusts. Her carnal moans were driving him forth and Daryl was losing himself as he pounded his dick into her hard smacking his thighs into hers. He was suddenly angry. How long had they waited to get to this point? He wanted to shoot himself in the balls for not having discovered her sooner.

Carol was biting the backs of her fingers, mewling uncontrollably, her body being taken hard by her lover. She had never had it this intense before, never dreamed of having such a passionate encounter that nearly had her blacking out. Daryl was fucking her vigorously, and she dared a peek as he was in the throw of passion.

The sight he bestowed her with was beautiful and sure to be imprinted in her memory permanently.

His ab muscles bunched with each thrust forward, his right hand held her left leg tight into her body forcing deep penetration, and he was focused intently on her breasts; entranced as they danced before his eyes with the motion of their hips. Just the sight of him working over her alone, was enough to make her cum, and she fought hard to stave the familiar pull of release building once again within her gut. She wanted to stay lost within the pleasure as long as possible.

Daryl was close.

Her wet walls were sucking him in deep, milking him for what he was worth, and he avoided looking into the delirium of ecstasy he knew was etched into her face. Just knowing it was her. It wouldn't take long. He was going to cum.

His massive girth was mercilessly rubbing against the bundle of nerves that sent her over the first time. If he kept it up she was close to having a repeat performance. Daryl's thrusts were so powerful and jarring, that the cries were being pushed from her chest with each powerful stroke. The tears began spilling from her eyes again but for a very different reason.

This was the most intense pleasure Carol had ever felt in all her years of living. THIS was the sex they talked about in books and movies that she had always scoffed at claiming it didn't exist. Her mind struggled with the reality that she was currently living proof of the euphoria she was sure didn't exist.

Lusty moans and grunts carried through the wind and Daryl and Carol's sweat slicked bodies clung to each other tightly as they moved in unison.

Citizens milled the streets, children ran laughing and playing, and somewhere in the distance birds chirped high in the tree tops.

And there they were, middle of the fucking day, having mind-blowing sex out in the open.

"Shhhhhiittt...fucckk...I'm cumming..."

He couldn't hold out any longer. Daryl's hand flew between their slick bodies, his fingers fumbling around before landing on her clit. He was cumming, and he needed her to climb that high with him, so he relentlessly rubbed against her hardened nub, and simultaneously bit hard into her neck sending her into oblivion.

Daryl exploded inside her, his cock pulsing with each jet of his hot cum. Feeling his release it sends Carol over the edge again as her back arched into his body and she screamed her release.

Her walls clamped down hard on his manhood, squeezing every drop from him, and he weakly pumped through his orgasm once, twice, three times before he collapsed exhausted atop her. Their juices mixed seeping out from the sides of their still joined sexes. He had cum so much and Carol idly thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever felt as some of his semen dribbled down towards her anus. _Holy...Fuck!_

He held her trembling form in his arms. And as their bodies calmed, his emotions grew. This woman loved him. He was an unworthy, no-named, good for nothing redneck, but she loved him. She had chosen him. While he wanted to tell her all the things he'd been feeling from day one, Daryl knew he couldn't even begin to form the words. But right at this moment he at least knew one thing was for sure.

"I can't just be friends anymore..."

Carol looked at him absorbing his honest statement. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist binding her ankles against his buttocks, forcing him to hold their connection. Pressing his body snugly into her, she turned her head placing kisses over every inch of his face.

"Neither can I." She assured him between kisses.

Daryl smiled and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle from his scruff tickling her skin. He was caught in a blissful moment as their bodies still hummed from exertion. He pulled slightly back finally taking notice of the poor flowerbed they crushed in their copulation. Plucking an untouched Begonia from the flattened pile, he tucked it gently behind her ear.

"In fact," he continued "yer ass may even have to beat me off with a stick from now on. Cuz after _that_ performance...I'm guna want ya twenty-four seven."

Maddened by her love for him, she grabbed his face and dragged her tongue lazily along his cheek licking him. The action caused him to stir and she felt as he twitched with renewed vigor inside her.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p><strong>-Sooooo <em>that<em> just happened! Phew my first lemon...what a high. This took a lot of days to finish up. I actually feel drained after writing this chapter! XD  
>-A part of me wishes I had ended the chapter with a bigger bang, but i just wanted to finally get it out so i hope it was okay.<br>-I know there's a loooot of loose ends to tie up in this story, but I don't want to hold any promises, in case it's a long while before the next update. At this point i'm really just waiting for the show to start up again to maybe give me new material or just start a new story altogether **


End file.
